Web of Redemption
by Femme Bono
Summary: A Muggle finds herself in the midst of the fight against Voldemort, and discovers love along the way. Warnings: Violence, Death, N/C, Lemons, Limes, Mind Control, Termed Preg
1. Chapter 1

**Web of Redemption**

Chapter 1: The threads are cast

For months her mind had slowly started to return to her in a haze of half-remembrances and moments of willfulness. There were times when Iris Manon felt the slap of a whip and struck out, but instinct told her to fight that urge to turn on her assailant and defend her body against the onslaught. There were flashes of recognition when she realized what it meant to have the weight of a man on her, his breath in her ear. The icy voice giving her orders in a clipped tone stirred nausea in her belly. It was a slow dawning, a kind of awakening for her memories and self-awareness, a rekindling of the fire of her will.

When it fully returned, Iris could successfully fake being Imperiused and had finally calculated that she had been at Malfoy Manor a full seven months. She figured it had taken six months for her mind to return to what it once was and for her to grasp the magnitude of what had happened. She was raped, humiliated, and tortured repeatedly to slake the sick desires of her tormenter, none other than Lucius Malfoy. In the month since her reclamation of will and Lucius' return from Azkaban, Iris vacillated between thoughts of insanity on her own part, to illness and hallucination, before finally settling on grim reality. She was facing the truth of plurality of worlds. Somehow Lucius had crossed that boundary between her own reality where people such as he were the stuff of children's books and his world where someone such as Harry Potter was a living legend, not a mere literary character. Worse, she wasn't the only one who had unwillingly made that leap. Two others she recognized from her own time and place; Elizabeth Herrera's and Shannon Michealsons' disappearances were still a mystery back in Iris' all-Muggle world, yet here they were, slaves like her in a sadistic sex ring in a world that should not even exist.

Bilious anger bubbled up in her throat as she wiped the cloth again across the mirror she had just cleaned. There were still moments of the past months that she could not recall, such as how she had ever been separated from her friends this past New Year's Eve at the club and how exactly he had brought her here. Sure she had been drinking, but not that much. It stood to reason that he had used a Confundus charm. Iris finished buffing the gilt-framed glass and taking up the spray bottle, stepped lightly and quietly down the hall past the door to Lucius' study, where he had been napping, likely resting up for his nocturnal indulgences, as a few minutes prior he woke and went downstairs to the basement room. She heard one lazy word drawled, "_harem"_ and the scraping of stone told her he was safely ensconced with the girls for the time being. Nagini, she knew, would be curled in front of the study fireplace with her belly full from feeding the night before.

Iris gut tightened again at the memory of what constituted the snake's latest meal. A Muggle from Surrey had inadvertently conceived, and Malfoy in his demented state had raged when he realized her condition, cutting the fetus out and dismembering her wretched body while the other Imperiused girls held her down. Iris and a few others had been brought down from the kitchens to help clean up the mess. It was this knowledge which finally strengthened Iris' resolve to put her plan into action.

She had been eavesdropping above stairs for weeks, her mind still plotting at night while the other slaves slept in that crypt-like hidden chamber in the basement. In a few more days, Voldemort would be joining his faithful servants in residence at the manor, so if she was going to act, now was the time. She used her cleaning as an excuse to wander the halls, assessing who was home and what they were doing. Draco, who was due to start his sixth school year in a few more weeks, was outdoors gliding around on his broomstick, chasing a snitch. Narcissa, who remained clueless as to her husband's vices, was off on a shopping expedition with Bitsy Bradford, of the Bath Bradfords, yet another ancient wizarding family.

"Now or never," she whispered to herself, gripping the wainscoting and swallowing hard. Taking a deep breath, Iris advanced into the great room, shifted an Edwardian leather armchair, peeled back a pristine Persian rug, and tugged hard at the ring of a trapdoor hidden underneath. What opened before her was a small vault in the floor, lined with dark oddities and eccentric artifacts. But the one that seized her attention as she quickly closed her grip around it was a gleaming ancient epee with serpents emblazoned on the handle.

Lucius, who could resist the urge to brag even less than his son, had told her, "Salazar Slytherin himself crafted this sword. It imbibes and accumulates strength from the very blood that touches it, which doubles when it is raised against someone in the name of revenge--something Godric Gryffindor never considered for the blade he forged. See that it gleams; I want no trace of tarnish on it, when I present it to the Dark Lord, or I'll have your head with it."

And in imparting that knowledge, he sealed his own fate, Iris considered. She retraced her steps, treading back down the hall and easing the study door open. She went for the snake first, knowing the full import of dispatching the wicked creature. Nagini was so sluggish from her meal, and was so used to Iris' scent that she barely opened one bleary eye before the blade sliced down, severing the head from its sinuous body. Nevertheless, the snake starting thrashing, muscles bunching and bucking in the death throes, as Iris quietly left and closed the door behind her. Gaining courage as she watched the blood seep into the blade, yet not a little queasy at what she had just witnessed, she glided down the basement stairs not even feeling her feet. Angling the epee out of sight behind her, she said the word she had come to hate, "_harem"_ and stepped into the heat of Malfoy's last climax. His face still a spasm of release, Lucius raised his eyes to hers briefly before the blade caught his glance. Too late, he spoke "_accio"_ for the wand on the side table, as again her blade sung through the air, slicing through tendon and bone. His head tipped, rolled onto a slightly frayed version of the rug from upstairs, spattering blood across it as it came to a rest two feet from the bed. At once, screams rent the silence as collectively the girls eyes cleared and they took in their surroundings. Their captor dead, the spell lifted, panic and confusion set in.

"Follow me! Up the stairs!" Iris shouted, leading the scared and shaken women to freedom. Streaming into the hall, and running full tilt for the great room fireplace, Iris heard the door behind her from the back of the house and turned to see Draco, stricken, standing with his broomstick still in hand.

"You there! What are you up to? Who are all these other girls? Wha-," he stammered, not recognizing half the girls who had been left below stairs.

"Daddy's down stairs, Junior. Go tend to him," Iris shouted, her voice already shaking from shock and fear of all she had done and seen. She thundered through the great room door where the girls still stood, weeping hysterically, glassy shocked eyes taking in the unfamiliar environment. Iris strode to the fireplace, threw in a handful of green powder and shouted to the girls to come by twos onto the hearth and step in. Shivering, they complied, still not comprehending the nightmare they had awakened into.

"St. Mungo's!" Iris shouted into the fire, hoping that the healers and medi-wizards there could help the girls. On she pushed them, into the green flames, shouting the hospital's name repeatedly until the last woman passed through. Casting a final glance around at the gilded prison she was at last escaping, she stepped in herself. "Hogs Head Tavern!" she exclaimed, and watched the green flames flare before her world started to spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One to spin, one to weave, one to cut

Her world stopped spinning abruptly as Iris pitched forward, smacking her knees against dirty hearthstones and choking in the swirls of ash. Her eyes smarting from the smoke, she glanced around the dingy pub, rubbed her face with her hands as she stood shakily. All conversations had ceased immediately upon her ungraceful entrance and every shabby patron now looked askance at this new figure amusingly costumed as a bar wench.

"Can I get you summat?" asked the barkeep, straightening his spectacles.

"Ah, no," Iris said, swallowing another wave of nausea. As she struggled to right her system again, she brushed at her clothes and hair. "But I'd appreciate it if you could point me to Hogwarts."

Conversations began tittering again, glances and whispers telling her that most likely she was the topic, Iris stepped over to the bar. The barman, who she assumed was Aberforth judging by the familiar blue eyes, simply raised a whiskery eyebrow.

"What you'd be needing up there I don't know," he replied gruffly. "But so's you know its out of here, to the right up High Street and straight on over t' top of the hill."

"Thanks loads."

"Don't know what for," was the stiff response.

Iris trailed out, leaving the dungy smell of livestock behind and breathed deeply in the fresh smell of freedom. Without a backward glance, she trudged straight out of town and began her hike, hoping that Dumbledore was in residence and not off on any clandestine missions yet. Nearly an hour later, chilled in the Highland damp and breath rasping from exertion after so long indoors, Iris heard a much welcome voice say, "hullo, there!"

Glancing up, she was overjoyed to see Hagrid's large form at last, whittling away at a branch in front of his hut, and nearly wept from the sight behind him of the castle higher still up the hill. Finally, she felt safe.

"Can I help you 't all?" asked the half-giant.

"Please. I'm on my way up to the castle. I need to speak with Dumbledore; do you know if he's in? It's really important that I speak with him."

"On'y just. Hes been gone a week, now I think on it. Come on up, an I'll take you to him straightaway." He hefted his great self up from the stump and, branch and knife still in hand, crunched up ahead at an easy gait. Iris doubled her pace, trying to keep up, clutching the stitch in her side.

At last they reached the high oak doors and Hagrid swung straight through, trailing Iris who was now wheezing softly behind him. She stopped just in the doorway, taking in the vastness of the place while trying to catch her breath. Dark, damp curls clung to her face and she swept them away to get a better look at the huge curving banisters lined with ancient tapestries and paintings whose occupants floated and flitted back and forth between frames. Seeing Hagrid waiting just on the other side of foyer, she mentally chided herself to get a grip and get on with things.

"Grand place aint it?"

"It's fantastic!" she replied. "Even better in person that anything I've read."

"Aye, its an amazing place, Hogwarts." Hagrid looked back as he set off up the stairs. He headed off toward a small alcove, in which the stone gargoyle guarded the entrance to Dumbledores study. "Skiving Snackbox," Hagrid chuckled. "I think he's missing the Weasley twins already. They ended their year here with a bang, they did."

"So I heard," Iris smiled, remembering their gleeful flight from Umbridge only months ago.

Again treading up stairs, for what Iris hoped would be the last time for a while, the two came out into Dumbledore's fabled study to find the wizard standing before his pensieve. At the sound of the door, he closed it smartly and turned, taking in the scantily dressed woman and the hairy groundskeeper.

"Hello, Hagrid. And who may I ask have you brought us?" asked the headmaster peering over his spectacles in a gesture nearly mirroring Aberforth's.

"I'm Iris Manon, a Muggle," she said, suddenly nervous. "I've come quite a ways to speak with you and I have news you might find interesting and useful. Before I start what I can assure you will be a very long story, I'd really like to sit down."

Gazing intently at her face, Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, please do. And thank you Hagrid, for bringing her."

"Sure thing, Professor. I'd best be off; pleased to meet you, Iris."

"You too," she smiled wanly as Hagrid trudged back down the stairs still swinging his branch.

"So, suppose you tell me what news you have about Lucius Malfoy," said Dumbledore as he sat down at his desk, and tapped his wand once, causing a plate of sandwiches and a flagon of pumpkin juice to appear. "You look like you could use a bite, as well, if you don't mind my saying."

"Not at all, I'm starving thanks," she replied as she grabbed a turkey and Swiss and began her story, stopping only to take bites or sip her drink. He listened attentively, nodding, and only interrupted toward the end when she mentioned killing the snake.

"And why did you do that, may I ask?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, but Ill get to it. Suffice to say though, once I killed Nagini I went on to send Lucius after her."

Dumbledore bowed his head at that, but did not seem surprised. "I had word from the Ministry that he was dead. They raided the house not long ago when some Muggle women mysteriously turned up at St. Mungo's from there and began describing the place to them. Draco turned up not long after raving that a servant had killed his father. Upon arriving on the scene Aurors found a cache of dark magical objects in an open vault they'd missed on previous raids. Given the loss of his faithful servant now it is doubtful that Voldemort will show up there, as you said he had planned."

"That's actually a good thing. It may mean Draco can be kept safe a bit longer, I hope."

"You would wish to save the son of the man who did these things to you?" Dumbledore asked, once again gazing into her eyes.

"I really don't think Draco could ever be as twisted as his father. Having lived around them for these months, I know that most of Draco's mouthing off about Muggles and purity of blood is just from years of conditioning. It's the environment he was raised in. But I also know that he has a yellow streak the size of the prime meridian down his back, and now... well being faced fully with what his father truly was, he may very well back away from that precipice entirely. He accepted us as servants and god knows he was snide, but he never once tried to take advantage of any of the girls there even though he's old enough to want, and to know what that wanting is. Rape is about power, and though he loves giving orders, he doesnt relish it to the extent of taking away someone's will entirely or humiliating anyone sexually. Besides, he's still very much a boy who just had one very harsh life lesson. I have no idea how he'll turn out ultimately, but I very much doubt it will be the same as Lucius."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is very true what you say of him. Even I had no true knowledge of the depths of depravity that Lucius possessed. And it is a shame he could not be saved from himself. Draco, on the other hand, may yet recoil from the vileness of the things his father did and represented. Yet at the same time, he may very well condemn the entire race more forcefully now that a Muggle killed his father. We can only hope."

"Exactly. But fortunately having known him a little, I do think there is room for hope. True he's selfish and spoiled, but he's not soulless. So well see. The more important thing for the moment though is the snake. You were right to suspect her as a horcrux."

The piercing gaze sharpened. "You know that for a fact? Did they speak of it in front of you?"

"No. How I know is an entirely different story, and I know its going to sound strange..." she said as she launched into a brief explanation of her world and a lengthier version of the stories she had read, up to the end of the series. "So suffice to say, she finished, when you find Gaunt's ring, do us all a favor and stifle the urge to put it on."

"Indubitably," the professor smiled thinly. "And by your timeline, if I am not much mistaken, when Voldemort arrived at Malfoy Manor he would have invariably made Draco a Death Eater in order to get back at Lucius for failing at the Ministry... I confess it does make me ill knowing that Professor Burbage has been taken, especially after Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones."

"She's as good as dead too, because he'll be royally pissed when he finds out about Lucius--especially since it was a Muggle who killed him."

"Then too, Narcissa and Bella would have gone to Snape's and bound him in the promise to keep Draco safe and kill you if he couldn't do it himself, so hopefully that won't be happening now at least."

"True," he nodded, rising. "I am in your debt for that. You may have saved not only myself but ultimately Draco as well as Severus. In the meantime, I feel I must make haste in the interest of repaying you by ensuring that your own family remains safe. Should Voldemort discover your identity he will surely want to exact revenge."

Iris blood chilled at the thought. Her family was worlds away, but then if Lucius knew how to travel between them, surely Voldemort did too.

"God yes, I hadn't thought of thatthat he might be able to find them so easily, but--"

"It is important to realize at times like these that he is remarkably intelligent as well as a skilled wizard. With that in mind, I am off. Meanwhile, I should like you to remain here until such time as I can find a safe place for you, my dear. I do confess I am curious as to why you did not also go to St. Mungo's?"

"Would they or would they not have modified my memory so as to not know what I'd seen and heard about your world? Wouldn't they have sent me to the Ministry--inept as it is--to give them what information I've just given you? In the first place, I don't think I would ever heal without being able to face the memories of what's happened to the others and me. And more importantly, I know that everything I've told you, you needed more than anything right now. There are so many lives that can be saved from this, and we may be able to thwart him before he's really begun this time."

"It is true, I would have been this week going to Marvolo Gaunt's old home to search for the ring, and before much longer must secure Harry at the Weasley's and somehow persuade Horace Slughorn to come out of hiding. Be that as it may, and you are most likely correct in your thinking about the healers and Ministry officials, I would like Madame Pomfrey to have a look at you, nonetheless."

With that, he turned and tossed a pinch of Floo Powder on the flames crackling in his fireplace and stuck his head in. "Poppy? If you would be so kind as to meet me in my office please."

"And if I have your consent," he replied turning around to face Iris again. "I will do a trifle bit of transfiguration on you as well, so as to keep you unrecognizable to anyone who may be familiar with your story. I fear there may be no end to the outcry from Draco should he come back to school and find his father's killer in residence."

"Sure. You want me to stay here?" she said, incredulously as he circled her, tipping his wand at her. It felt as though her insides were shifting all over and she distinctly felt herself shrink a bit, whilst her hair suddenly seemed that it went past her shoulders.

"Oh yes, my dear. Given the things you know it would be detrimental if somehow you fell into the wrong hands. Besides, I believe I have the perfect place for you here."

"Now, about your state of dress," his gaze flickered briefly to the still too-short skirt and corseted top. "I know it cannot be helped considering your previous predicament, but I think you will not mind if perhaps I transfigure your costume into something a little more befitting a self-respecting woman?"

"Please do," she moaned piteously, feeling a strong blush creeping up to her hairline. "I was starting to feel like the humiliation would never stop."

With a flick of his wand, and a flutter of the material Iris randy barmaid attire thickened and lengthened to a velvety deep blue gown with empire waist and silver cord.

"Wow, that's loads better and much warmer! Thanks." She fingered the fabric as her throat tightened, and completely undone, finally dropped into the chair and burst into tears. He strode over, placing a hand on her shoulder, and it was at that time that Poppy Pomfrey came through the office door.

"Poppy, thanks so for coming in," Dumbledore said, ushering her through the doorway as she looked questioning at Iris sobbing form. "I have just hired a new Muggle Studies professor on the interim, and she has had a serious run of bad luck. I would appreciate greatly if you could give her as thorough a check-up as you can manage, then perhaps show her to Professor Burbage's rooms and help her settle in. I would, but alas I must be off again posthaste."

"Certainly Headmaster," replied the flabbergasted woman. As she took Iris by the arm, tutting sympathetically, Dumbledore turned once again and strode to the fireplace. Iris heard the puff behind her, before he said "New Orleans" and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Twists and turns of fate

Fighting a wave of dizziness that passed over her, Iris allowed herself to be escorted back down the stairs of Dumbledore's office and up yet another flight to the hospital wing.

"And what is your name dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey, closing the door and bustling down the aisle towards her office.

"Erm, Cassandra--Cassie... Pearl," she said, choosing the name of her best friend in nursery school.

"Well, Cassie, you're Professor Pearl now," the elder lady pointed out as she swept back up the aisle rolling a screen ahead of her. "Now, if you'll step behind this we'll see what's what. Have you had anything unusual you've noticed? Any symptoms at all?"

"A little light-headed, a little dizzy, but that's about it. And it may well be a combination of nerves and not having an appetite. Other than that, nothing. Really."

Iris, mentally noting that she would have to start answering to a whole new name now, secretly hoped the questioning did not press much further. She had already lived through enough and then relived it again all in the same day; she did not know if she could bear having to do it again. Nevertheless, when the nurse pressed on her abdomen she felt a flicker of fear as the nausea slid over her again and Madame Pomfrey knitted her brows.

"Oh dear, my girl. It seems you might be pregnant. I'll just do a quick charm to see if I'm right."

"Sure," was the numb response.

_"Probare graviditas"_ she said, tapping her wand on Cassie's belly. Cassie gasped as not only the wand tip, but also her belly glowed gold. Again she felt tears welling up that she struggled to fight back, knowing the full import of what she had seen.

"I'm sorry, dear, I take it this was not planned."

Cassie could do nothing but shake her head. Clearing her throat, Madame Pomfrey continued.

"Then I feel I must tell you that you do have options to consider, though none of them are available here. You can, if you choose, have the child, and there are any number of homes to be found for a child--or, should you choose not to have it, there are any number of trained healers at St. Mungo's who could help you there. You'll want to see them either way, though. Should you decide to continue with the pregnancy, you will need pre-natal care.

"Mmm."

"But there's plenty of time for that and much to do in the meantime. Let's get you settled in for now. There seems to be nothing else amiss, and a good peppermint tea with just a pinch of ginger will soothe the tummy troubles. I'll have some sent right up to your room. Now up you get."

Cassie couldnt help but think that some of the brusqueness had to do with the fact that she was clearly unmarried. Discounting her escort's curtness though, her overriding feeling was that Malfoy had somehow reached out and delivered a stunning blow from beyond the grave. It occurred to her how lucky she was that he had not found out about her condition as well. But what in the sweet hell was she going to do with _his_ bastard child? There was no question. She did not want to keep it.

Once she was shown to her room, having explained to Madame Pomfrey the meaning of the password (_Fruit_ _Loops_)and left to a relieved silence, she took her time exploring the suite-sized chambers that were now hers. The biggest shock of all though was meeting herself face-to-face in the carved mirror over what had to have been a Rococo period vanity. There, staring back was the face she was used to, yet with so many subtle changes that she hardly recognized it. Her nose seemed shorter, hair lighter and certainly longer, lips fuller and face thinner. Yet with so many minute touches, she doubted even her family would know her. The biggest surprise, so to speak, was that her breasts seemed to be back down to their normal size.

It never ends, she mused to herself, shaking her head and reflecting on all the events of the day. "Well no more backaches at least."

"That's the spirit," replied her vanity mirror, shocking her into silence.

Moving back into the bathroom, she was excited to find while wondering aloud how she would get the bath water to run that she need only say the word "bath" before water started running out of the spout at a perfect temperature. Sighing in deep contentment, she slipped out of her new robes and into the warm suds. Thinking through everything she had done and seen in only a few hours, her life seemed suddenly surreal. Worse yet, she tried to picture herself with a child of frost blond hair and ice eyes. She was sure it would be her own kind of unjust scarlet letter, having people see her and know. To _know_ what had happened to her and from where that child had come. Despite the bath and its warmth, Cassie felt chilled and dirty. She had to do something, but could she trust St. Mungo's? Enough of that for now. Madame Pomfrey was right on one thing, she did have time to consider options and go with the best one. If there was one thing she was good at, Cassie reminded herself, it was planning. It had gotten her this far at least. Resigned for now, she climbed out of the tub, which drained automatically and put on the robe hanging on a nearby rack. Crawling onto the bed, she curled up within minutes and fell into a fitful sleep full of memories.

In the week and a half that followed, Cassie met most of the rest of the faculty. Earthy Professor Sprout, who turned out to be somewhat of a gossip, filled her in on the goings-on and backgrounds of everyone, including herself. She and Hagrid seemed to be the earliest risers in the castle, and nearly always met at breakfast. One day, on discovering the library, she met not only Madame Pince, but Professor Trelawney as well, flitting about the divination section. It was the realization that Trelawney was obviously not leaving her lesson plans up to the Fates that finally got Cassie working on her own.

What in the world did one teach magical children about non-magical society? Where did one begin? In the end, she decided to keep things simple, especially for the first weeks of the term. The first few years of students would get a day-in-the-life lesson, while older students would have a chance to ask her questions on life as a muggle. Eventually with those classes she could move into more abstract aspects of Muggle life, such as politics, religions, relationships and so on. Younger students could learn about less dense subjects: vacations (Disneyland!), travel, games, occupations...the more she thought, the more excited she got planning.

So caught up was she in her lesson plans and poring over Professor Burbage's work from previous years, that she was surprised to have a note materialize on her desk one day with a familiar purple script:

_Have just returned, and at present am preparing to searches underway for such objects as we discussed on your arrival. __I would appreciate your meeting me in my office this evening at 8 sharp. PS-I am currently enjoying Licorice Snaps."_

"And so it begins," she said aloud.

"As always," replied the mirror sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The tapestry unfolds

Cassie tread slowly up the stairs past the gargoyle, wondering what her meeting with Dumbledore might bring and what he had managed to accomplish in barely more than a week's time. She knocked softly, slightly dreading the fact that Nurse Pomfrey may have mentioned her pregnancy. Was that even acceptable for a single teacher to be pregnant in a magical society, or would there be letters? Even now the repercussions of a pregnancy and the resulting child weighed on her mind. Shaking her head and collecting her thoughts, Cassie stepped in when Dumbledore's voice bade her enter. She was incredibly surprised to see in addition to the headmaster, Severus Snape was in attendance, standing with his back to the fire.

"Well, my dear, have you settled in nicely?" was Dumbledore's welcome.

"Yes, very well thanks."

Good, good. Now as you can see I have asked Severus to assist with this little endeavor between us. I have apprised him of the situation and I can assure you he is every bit as grateful as I about your information and advice thus far."

"Yes, quite," he spoke at last, dark eyes glittering in the firelight. "I must admit I am also intrigued to know that practically my entire life story has been read about and discussed by an entire world of Muggles."

"Ah. Well. " What did she say that? 'Sorry for the intrusion'? 'Now you know'? She felt distinctly wrong-footed and couldn't quite discern whether he truly was thankful to avoid the demise he certainly would have met. "Now you know."

"Not only do we know," said Dumbledore waving them to a seat, "but we also know exactly which measures to take now and can, with much luck and work, avoid what are now completely unnecessary circumstances. As it happens, I was met just this morning by none other than Narcissa Malfoy." Cassie started at the mention of the woman's name, nearly shocked out of her seat, but Dumbledore went on, "she brought herself and Draco to entreat me in helping her hide from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. Apparently this was the last straw in Lucius' many recent failings and Voldemort had ordered them killed. I have since met also with Harry Potter in bringing him to the Burrow, where he will be safely ensconced for the time being. Whilst I was with him, I made him understand the position the Malfoys are currently in and he agreed to give them houseroom at Order Headquarters. It is still sufficiently dark enough in decor, in addition to having a house elf in residence who was overjoyed to meet two such persons as his old mistress would have deemed satisfactory company in her home. In short, the pureblood loving elf now has purebloods to care for once again."

"You don't worry that they may give up the whereabouts to Voldemort in an attempt to save their own necks?" Cassie could not help but ask.

"No. In the first place, they are not the Secret Keeper and could not even divulge the whereabouts even if they did desire to ingratiate themselves. In addition, they have no assurance that he would not kill them outright regardless, as he has been wont to do. Besides, I believe that Narcissa has tired of such a duplicitous life--I cannot claim that she hasn't been irreparably damaged by not only her husband's infidelity but his bringing such a appalling vice into their own home--but she will not be sad to miss the constant threat of death at the slightest provocation by her husband's old master. She has no small degree of shell-shock. Draco, on the other hand is still wildly outraged at his father's death, heavily in mourning, and raging against all Mugglekind, especially the one who killed Lucius." At this Dumbledore tipped his gaze pointedly at Cassie while Severus cleared his throat. "I doubt, however, he will recognize you and once he has time to process his father's death, will most likely see you in another light. He must eventually see the paradox of his father's blind prejudice and the unspeakable diversion that took his time away from his family. Knowing that he is hunted by the very men who were once his father's friends has also affected him in no small way and he is still struggling with the whiplash that their turnaround has undoubtedly caused."

"If I may, Headmaster," Severus interjected, "Draco's entire paradigm has shifted. I feel, that before much longer, he cannot continue to be conditioned as he was, knowing though Lucius professed disdain for Muggles and abused them abominably, he no doubt preferred them. On some level, despite what he said, he did find them desirable enough."

"Sure, he liked the power of ruling them," Cassie spoke up, shaking her head. "Rape is more to do with power. The things he made us do...you couldn't understand unless you had been there. It was _using_ us that got him off. That was the attraction."

"Certainly it was, to a degree," Severus inclined his head to her. "However, you forget how long I knew him. I witnessed some of his... tomfoolery in earlier years, before he felt the need to hide it. What I saw then was that he preferred variety more than anything. The rest was not much more than a vicious lord of the manor attitude that was so deeply ingrained in him. I also have reason to believe that he treated Narcissa in much the same way, though I cannot quite be sure. That treatment of you was not so much because of your blood status, so much as because of your gender. It was women he loved to rule, period. Muggle or otherwise."

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore said as Cassie struggled for calm, "and Narcissa did admit as much to me, the fact is that both she and Draco are safe and coping as best they can. What we are truly here for this evening is to set a plan for the remaining horcruxes. As it stands, Severus and myself have dispensed with both the ring and the diadem. While I dealt with the task of securing Harry and persuading Horace Slughorn to take over Potions this year, I also took the liberty of returning to the Gaunt home and destroyed the ring. Severus, meanwhile, returned early here and found the diadem as you described in the Room of Requirement. It was dispatched in short order as well, and has been returned to its rightful place in Ravenclaw Tower."

"So with the diary destroyed, plus now the snake, ring and diadem," Cassie listed aloud, ticking each item off on her fingers, "we still have the cup, the locket, and...Harry."

Dumbledore hung his head. "Yes, naturally that thought does cause no small amount of concern. He will have to be told. In fact, I intend to tutor him in Voldemort's past this year, despite the fact that efforts to secure and destroy the horcruxes are already well underway. Knowing how they came into being, seeing it for himself, may help to assuage any feelings he has on what must eventually be done."

"That said, I hate to be the voice of cynicism here...but what are we going to do to get the other two? It's going to be a trick or two just to get the locket from Umbridge, never mind the fact that the cup is sitting in a goblin-guarded vault owned by Voldemort's notoriously psychotic right-hand witch. That's going to pose a serious problem," Cassie said, looking from one man to the other for suggestions.

"A problem I may have to brooch with both Arthur and Bill Weasley," Dumbledore sighed. "Fortunately, each of them works much closer to those two items than we do, for the life of me though I have yet to figure out how we might best utilize that fact. We'll come to it. For the time being, we can be contented with the fact that we have found the others and are making progress."

"Meanwhile, Headmaster, I too may be able to assist in some way. I will see what I can find out from Bella herself. It may be that the item has not yet been moved there or perhaps he has not even entrusted her with it at this point."

"As to the last battle though," Cassie suggested, "at some point Harry's going to have to face down Voldemort, not only so the horcrux can be destroyed, but also because he has to take out Voldemort in the end. Somehow we have to maneuver him into place when it's in our best interest and preferably on our turf. Would the castle still be best for that?"

"In all likelihood, given that it is a fortress as well, yes, here may well be the best place," said Dumbledore, rising. "Alas, that is a bridge we must cross when we come to it. For now I bid you both goodnight. We will consider all the possibilities we have before us, see what we can find out, and continue from there."

Nodding in agreement, Cassie allowed herself to be ushered out the door and reaching the bottom of the stairs, found herself alone with Severus. Before she could say goodnight, he spoke.

"I did not mean to disparage your own ordeal, but knowing Lucius as I did, I felt it necessary to point out how detrimental it is that he was not merely acting on some twisted power play. Undoubtedly he was, but not only just. It may seem a minor point to you at this point, but it may turn out to be Draco's saving grace realizing that his father was, inherently, a liar and that pureblood nonsense was to a degree, a facade."

"Understood. But of course, ultimately the choice is entirely up to Draco. Despite any guidance you may have given him, up to this point he is for all intents and purposes a coward who only follows the easy path and does not question things for himself," she said, with a little heated tone.

"Agreed," he clipped. "I do see the potential in him for more. He is an intelligent boy after all. However, I would ask if you might accompany to my office. I had it from Dumbledore that you may need my assistance in certain...sensitive matters."

Cassie tilted her head, intrigued. She could not imagine what he could mean and why Dumbledore would think she would need any sort of help from him. "Okay," she answered, merely nodding and following a step behind as he stalked downstairs toward the dungeons. Even ten steps down she felt the drop in temperature, adjusting her eyes to the accompanying darkness. Despite being lined with torches, the hall was distinctly dank and shadowy. A few twists and turns later, Severus stopped abruptly in front of a patch of wall between two columns with torches on either side of those. "_Mugwort_," he muttered. At that, a hole in the wall opened and expanded to an arched doorway. They stepped through into a circular room that appeared to be the base of one of the towers. Alcoves with jars and shelves of books lined the walls. Near the center of the room a worktable stood with bottles of varying sizes and shapes and a rather large pewter cauldron. A larger cauldron sat aside a half-moon shaped fireplace ablaze with light that washed the darkness and chill out of the room. Behind the work table sat a desk covered in books and papers and beyond, giving the appearance of a built-in aquarium, was a thick-glassed window overlooking the depths of the lake. It suited him to a T, Cassie decided.

Severus, meanwhile, had selected a small goblet and larger stoppered bottle containing some sort of herbal infusion. "Dumbledore made me to understand that you made need this. It is a mixture of raspberry leaves, vervain, and a touch of evening primrose. Typically I have a mixture I make on a monthly basis for Madame Pomfrey; it is administered to the girls who have difficulties with their courses... Yet for someone in your condition" his gaze flicked briefly to her abdomen and up again "it can stimulate the release of a fetus."

"An abortifacient, in other words."

Severus nodded at her surmise. Her eyes brimming with tears, she turned toward the fire, scarcely able to breathe. "I know this is awkward," he continued as she turned back, still blinking away tears. "Dumbledore seemed to think you might not want to keep it, and he told me this in the strictest confidence." Lowering the bottle and chalice, he stepped forward and placed them on the work table before taking her by the shoulders. He looked every bit as awkward as he intimated that she was.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "I'm still trying to come to terms with...everything in the world that has happened and to top it off I now have this to deal with. I had no idea how I'd even begin to cope, what I was going to do, and now between the two of you I'm being shown a way out. I just... " Completely speechless for the constriction of her throat, Cassie swallowed back tears again and whispered, "thank you."

Clearing her throat, she asked, "what do I do?"

"You are to take three goblets full a day, preferably not with your meals. It will also help to take hotter baths than usual. Between the infusion and the warmth of the water it should both stimulate your muscles and make them release the embryo."

It was almost midwifery she thought, nearly shocked into a laugh. "Thanks again, Severus. And if it's not too past the point, I am really glad to have met you."

"And I you," he replied, passing her the items. "If I may, you remind me of another very brave woman I used to know."

"If it's who I'm thinking of, that's very high praise coming from you."

Severus simply nodded once in answer.

"Well I'd better get going. Thanks again."

"Can you find your way back to your quarters?"

"Yes, from here I can. I went wandering after I first got here. You know, get lost on purpose so you can discover your way? Anyway... I'll see you, if nothing else at breakfast anyway."

"Certainly."

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Threads combine

Cassie considered the next few days as another kind of merry little dance through hell. Sure enough, after she had taken the strange brew for about a day's time, she began to have the mother of all cramps periodically throughout the day. Thankfully, a hot bath that evening lessened the intensity. By next morning, however, she had finally noticed fibrous tissue on the pads she had requested from Winky and knew with much relief that she had passed the placenta and fertilized egg. She fervently thanked all that was holy for men like Severus and Dumbledore, and once the cramps lessened to nothing she felt much more herself than she had in ages.

As the weeks passed in the run-up to September, Cassie noted a few more strange faces in the halls. Not only did she witness Rufus Scrimgeour abruptly exiting the grounds in a huff, but she also discovered that the men she failed to recognize were in fact Aurors assigned to the castle as well as Hogsmeade in preparation for the students' arrival. Her lesson planning nearly at an end, Cassie began spending the fairer days outdoors, walking around the lake or just into the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Knowing what sort of creatures ran rampant there, she could not quite bring herself to go in very far, unless she happened to be a accompanied by Hagrid. Always, though she mentally told herself these walks were to acquaint herself with the grounds and to calm her nerves about teaching on her own for the first time, she found her thoughts instead ran the gamut from the home she missed, the education classes she'd not fully finished, and the events of the summer that brought her to Hogwarts' castle doors. True, she had been majoring in secondary education and had hoped to start the next fall as a teacher, but by no means had she expected to find herself teaching magical children in what should have been a fabled world. Cassie could not even begin to imagine what escapades such children could find themselves in; student teaching had shown her the shenanigans that non-magical kids could invent. There should be no end to the creativity of ones with these special abilities. It was bad enough wondering what to do in the event of a classroom squabble, but the thought of an outright duel replete with wands had her creasing her forehead in consternation.

Well, she'd handle that as it came. For now, she had been steeling herself for some time about approaching Severus again. Knowing that she could approach Madame Pomfrey for the same issue, she rather preferred to see him given the fact that he knew her situation and would not ask awkward questions. Besides, she was still bitter at the fact that since he made the same potion regularly for use in the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey had not bothered to offer it as a means of helping with the abortion. Well she knew where Poppy could go with her assumptions and what she could do with herself when she got there. Cassie certainly didn't need anyone's judgment. Finally resolved, she took a deep breath, braced herself against the wind as it raced around the corner of the castle, and headed to Severus' office in the dungeons.

Down the dark hall, torches lit themselves as she approached. Cassie retraced her steps from the first visit to his office. Down the end of the hall, right, left, right again and almost to the very corner of the building. As she came upon what she hoped was the correct bare patch of wall, she hesitated briefly. What in the world did she do now? Knock on the stone? She had no wand. She tapped her fist lightly in the center of the wall, hoping no one happened upon her looking so plainly confused about what must be a common convention for any other occupant of the castle. "State your business," the wall answered matter-of-factly. "Eh, I need to see Severus? ...if he's in or--not busy, I guess," she stammered feeling completely foolish to be literally talking to a wall. "Enter," it replied curtly and opened to reveal the doorway and Severus seated at his desk beyond.

"Um, I don't mean to disturb your work," Cassie said as he looked up expectantly. "I wasn't sure if you'd be busy but I had a question."

"Come in," he beckoned, conjuring a chair. "Sit."

"Thank you. Are you still planning lessons? I can come back if--"

"No, it is unimportant. Go on with your question." Severus reseated himself, shuffling the newspaper he had been reading and setting it aside.

"Well," she began, "not that I intend to do this every time I have an issue, but as it happens I didn't feel comfortable coming to anyone else considering, you've already been entirely too kind helping me before, I mean, that was above and beyond any--"

"Good lord, is there a point to this?" he cut her off, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sorry, it's just--" she took a breath. "I can't sleep."

"Go on."

"And I remember reading that there is such thing as a sleeping draught--" now both eyebrows arched "--and I don't know if I should try that tack, but just today Minerva made a remark just in passing that I looked tired, so I thought maybe--"

"Mmm."

"but the thing is, I don't really want to be _trapped_ in sleep for one and wouldn't want to be _too_ out of it...and then there's the problem of whether or not it would be like Muggle sleeping pills and there would be a possibility of getting addicted...but at the same time, I can't go through this every night and I don't know what else to do." He simply continued to stare. "Like I said, I didn't want to bother you with it, but I don't feel I can talk to Poppy as easily under the circumstances."

"Am I to take it that the main reason you cannot seem to sleep well is that you have...dreams? Ones that may keep you from wanting to stay locked in them for hours?"

"Dreams is putting it lightly, but yeah, that's it. I keep reliving everything every time I close my eyes." Afraid she would once again lose her composure in front of him, she let the explanation hang. She was fairly certain that dealing with crying women was not in his repertoire. "And I know this has got to be the safest place for me but given the circumstances I don't want to be stuck in a sleep I couldn't fight my way out of or feel drugged if I do have to wake up, but I can't go on waking every hour." Not to mention being unable to go back to sleep or even go to bed in the first place for fear of the images she would relive time and again. Much worse was the dirty shamed feeling she had on waking that cloaked her as she huddled in her darkened bedroom every night.

Severus, meanwhile, was still looking at her as if taking her measure. Realizing what he may be up to, she looked away breaking eye contact and stared instead into the blazing hearth. From the reclined position he'd taken, Severus leaned forward resting his arms on the desk.

"I can, if you like, give you a Dreamless Sleep Draught that would give you uninterrupted hours of sleep. It cannot, as you mentioned be taken for long periods--no more than five days in fact--as it does have an addictive side effect. That should give you some comfort for a short while."

"So I can sleep through the night with no nightmares at all?" She watched as he summoned a vial and passed it across the desk.

"Hence it being called _Dreamless_, yes."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Cassie placed the vial in the pocket of her gown and took a deep breath before asking the other question that had been plaguing her mind. "So that only helps me for a week and should these things continue after that, what should I do?"

"Nothing," he replied, apparently surprised at her asking him for that sort of advice. "Short of coping with it, and ultimately getting over it, you simply have to put it from your mind."

Cassie gaped. She hadn't quite expected sensitivity, but surely he had some counsel for managing unpleasant memories. Resigned to getting at least a week's worth of uninterrupted sleep and not much more, or yet the possibility of asking Dumbledore for his advice, Cassie rose, thanked Severus for the vial and moved to take her leave.

"Of course, if it does get too much for you and you cannot simply cope I would offer the use of my Pensieve. I would, naturally, have to remove any unpleasant thoughts for you, but it would allow you to effectively take them from your mind to be able to focus on getting a night's rest."

"I would appreciate that, thank you. It beats just trying to 'get over it' at any rate. I'll see what's what after a week, but thanks."

They were interrupted by a loud CRACK! and Cassie looked down to find Dobby the house elf tugging petulantly at her skirts. "Begging pardon, miss, but Dumbledore is requesting your Muggle professor lady's presence in his office," said the high-pitched elf. "Sorry, your Professorness but he is asking that she comes right away if she can." This, directed at Severus, had him nodding once in response.

"Very well," Severus replied. "We're done here I believe."

"Yes, thanks again Severus." With another CRACK the elf disappeared leaving Cassie to exit out the door. She turned back once more to find Severus watching her, started to speak, then thought the better of it and simply walked out. Shaking her head as she went up to the headmaster's second-floor office, Cassie wondered at the fact that Severus hadn't cracked by now under all the pressure of the things he'd seen and done. She had had months of seeing things she couldn't cope with. He'd had years. But then, she thought, he had only observed them being done to others. So she had gone seeking understanding from someone who did not have it.

***

Once in Dumbledore's study, Cassie was surprised when a familiar furry presence jumped up and started licking her face. "Oh! Lump!" She sank to her knees on the floor, forgetting herself entirely as she scratched and rubbed ears, murmuring as the dog waggled and whimpered, glad to be reunited at last with his owner. Lump, who seemed to be a strange mix of Labrador and something decidedly hairier, lost composure entirely and rolled belly up in the floor writhing and snorting.

Cassie looked up at Dumbledore, her face aglow with pleasure. "Thank you so much, but how did you--and why--but?" Dumbledore simply smiled.

"I have recently returned from securing the final measures to keep your family safe and while visiting a bit with them this time they impressed upon me that though they cannot be with you now, your...er, Lump as you called him might make you slightly less homesick. In addition," he gestured to the items on his desk, "they seemed to think you could not live without these either."

Cassie broke off rubbing Lump's belly to take in the several cds and (thank God) her cd player sitting on his desk with a few pictures of her family and friends. "Oh wow, thank you!" she said taking it all in. "You didn't have to, but, how will I get it to work," she asked indicating her cd player.

"I have infused it with an Operari charm, so it should work without electricity and without interference from magics about the castle. But enough of this, you can reacquaint yourself with your belongings when we finish here." At that, he raised his wand and waved it over his desk, causing the items to disappear. "What I really called you here about was to inquire as to the condition of your pregnancy now?"

"Gone. And no more cramps. I really do appreciate you and Severus both for your help--and discretion."

"Quite so. Now, if I may, you also do not look as if you've slept."

"Already taken care of. I was just seeing Severus about a Dreamless Sleep Draught and he told me that if I still have nightmares after I've used it that he would allow me to use his Pensieve." Dumbledore looked surprised, but said nothing more on the subject.

"Well, with that taken care of I feel I must make you aware that certain of your activities have made the wizarding news. It was no small feat what you did that day my dear--especially being a Muggle--and short of becoming as much a household name as Harry Potter, you are somewhat of a legend nowadays. There have been articles in the Daily Prophet as to the nature of the things you and the other girls underwent, as well as any number of tales and rumors of how you escaped. You are now known as the Inimitable Iris."

"So they like alliteration. But no one should know who I am. I shouldn't be recognized should I? Why--"

"The very fact that not only has Harry Potter been dubbed the Chosen One, but you as well are another thorn in the sides of the Death Eaters for the sheer fact that you, like Harry, give people a person to rally around. You give them hope. This is furthered by the appearance that all the Malfoys may have met a similar end. For though we know where they are and that they are safe, witches and wizards everywhere believe they have disappeared...or worse. The tale will be even more intriguing of course once young Draco turns up at school in so many days. He does, however, have a story to cover where he has gone. I do fear he may have a hard time of things this year, now that his father is known to have been a Death Eater and worse, the circumstances under which the story came out."

"Yes, I imagine he'll be incredibly unpopular what with all the muggleborns and half-bloods."

"Naturally. Now that aside, I do approve of the lesson plans you have given for the start of term, so those seem to be in order. On the subject of lessons, however, I will add that I do plan to divulge your secret to Harry Potter, which will in turn mean that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be aware of your identity also. I may, at some point need you to relate information from your wealth of knowledge and he as well as Severus may be privy to these meetings."

"Okay. I know all of them are capable of being trusted implicitly with secrets, and any rate, if you trust them with this then so do I."

"Yes, they do all have my unquestionable faith. Indeed, it seems also that Severus is uncharacteristically chatty with you as well." He tipped his glance meaningfully over his glasses. "I must confess I find that a bit surprising. Severus is typically very close-lipped with most, especially those he does not know well."

"Sure, but then what about him do I not already know?" she said, shaking her head.

"He grew up with Lily Evans and her sister, but he hasn't exactly kept in touch with the one living. And she knows plenty. There are things he won't even tell me, but there you are. Nevertheless, we have a school year upon us and by all accounts we are as ready as we'll get. Have you everything you need in that regard, my dear?"

"Yes. Absolutely, the book Professor Burbage was using for her class will suffice and it should help that they actually have a Muggle around to bounce ideas off of. I am planning on some classes doing a project later in the year that will require them to find a Muggleborn and get to know their lifestyles better."

"That sounds to be in good order. Although I don't know how this slipped my mind, but I felt I ought to prepare you for the enrollment of one student in particular who might surprise you." He paused at Cassie's questioning glance. "Draco Malfoy has enrolled in your class and over the past several weeks has been hastily trying to bring himself up to date with material from past classes."

Cassie realized her jaw had dropped and closed it with a snap. "How does that work? Why in the world? Does he still have a vendetta for all Muggles and now desires to know the enemy or what? Oh lord..."

Dumbledore raised a placating hand. "Now, make no mistake he is still very angry and grieving, but the blind rage has subsided and the old prejudices have been thrown sharply into contrast. He does want to know more about the 'filth', as he puts it, who killed his father, but I do find his curiosity promising. He is willing to learn where he once was content to believe what he was told, and as such, will likely start drawing his own conclusions. I don't know if he'll ever make a complete change of heart, but there you are."

"Interesting. Well. That'll make life much more interesting."

"You will, of course, let me know if any issues arise."

"Of course. Like you said, he shouldn't be able to recognize me, so aside from his penchant for derogatory names it should be fairly uneventful." I hope, she thought.

"Yes, quite. Naturally, you can also defer directly to Severus as his head of house as well."

"Mmm. That too."

"Well, my dear, if there are no questions I'll bid you good-night."

"Sure. Thanks again for everything." She rose, nearly tripping over the dog at her feet and walked to the door.

"Have a pleasant sleep."

"I will, thanks," she said, patting her pocket which contained the vial. With that, she headed back to her room with Lump padding along behind, his claws clicking on the stone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Re: TrickyWoo, this should make the pairing a tad clearer... and as a heads-up, there may be a *few* more moments that you won't like. I promise it's necessary._

Chapter 6: Knots entangled, lives meshed

Screams erupted further down the path. Crashing through the underbrush, barely able to see and hearing the rending cries of a woman, he swept on. Branches caught, slashed at his cloak and trousers as he ran toward the light beyond. Suddenly he came into a clearing to find chaos. What had been a Muggle campsite was in flames, and on one side, tearing and ripping at what looked to have been a man, was Fenrir. He looked up at the sound of someone approaching, his bloody mouth stretched into a grisly leer. Further ahead, on the ground, was Lucius. So intent was he on tearing the woman out of her clothes that he did not even register someone had arrived on the scene. Still she pleaded with him for her life, writhing against him as he sat on her legs.

"God! What are you doing?" he screamed, and found himself bolting straight up in bed. Clutching at his racing heart, Severus took a moment to realize where he was. As his breathing slowly returned to normal he cursed the woman who left the suggestion of coping with nightmares in his head, only to have it fester and return with some of his own memories brought to the surface again after so long. And yet, he also felt the pangs of remorse and regret for the one he could not save and the many others who came after her.

***

The days leading up to start of term were filled with meetings on the extra security precautions, hallway duties, including patrolling during classes and in the evenings, scheduling assignments for classes, and any number of other details to make sure things started off smoothly and continued that way. Over the course of these sessions and Cassie's continued interaction with Severus she could never quite decide how she felt about him or where she stood with him. In fact, she alternated between wanting to ease the tension crease that formed right between his arched eyebrows and wanting to show him where exactly he could stick his wand. Did the man ever smile, she wondered one day during a particularly lengthy discussion of how to handle the changing of the aurors' shifts on castle grounds. Moreover, what did his laugh sound like and did he laugh at all? This seemed to be one of the days when she wanted more to soothe whatever frustrations were creasing his forehead as she watched him sitting, deep in thought on what she was sure had nothing to do with the subject at hand. It was at this point that his reverie was broken and he noticed her staring contemplatively. She shook her head, flushing slightly, and looked away. Lucky he couldn't read her thoughts now, she said to herself. "God, don't let me get fixated," she continued in her inner monologue, "it always happens that I want the ones who don't want me at all. And yet..." she wondered, "he did compare me to Lily of all people. But do I want to be compared to the long-dead love of his life? Those are awfully big shoes to fill."

At that, the meeting was adjourned and everyone rose.

"Professor Pearl, if I might have a word," said Severus just as she reached the door. She stepped back, allowing Professor Flitwick to pass and stood waiting for everyone to clear out.

"You know, you can call me Cassie," she replied, somewhat rankled at the formal address.

"If you'll excuse me, you don't strike me as quite childlike enough for that name," was the curt response.

"Cassandra then?"

"Perhaps."

"Being that we're alone now, what is it that you wanted?"

"I have something of yours in my chamber. I thought you may want to retrieve it as I believe it is supposed to be of value. I'm not quite so sure that it is, however... but if you'll follow me." And on that mysterious note, he swept out the door and downstairs to the dungeons.

Cassie followed him out wondering why in the world he hadn't just brought it to the meeting or why he would even leave something in his quarters as opposed to his office. It felt, well, intimate to be following him back to his rooms, and Cassie tried to ignore the tingle that blossomed in her belly at the thought. She found herself walking double-time to keep up with his long strides, determined this time not to follow like a subordinate. Together they crossed the main hallway of the dungeons, this time turning left instead of right and stopping midway down in front of a portrait of a lethal looking adder. Uttering the password ("_Prince_"), Severus then proceeded to wave his wand over the face of the portrait, which only then swung inward to reveal the rooms beyond. He stepped in only to be greeted by a very distinct, "woof!"

"Lump?" Cassie couldn't help it; she laughed out loud when she realized what her "valuable" was. "But why did you er...lock him in?"

"It seems this 'lump' as you put it found the utmost joy in rummaging through the bottom shelves of my potions stores," Severus said as he brushed at the drool stains on his knees. "Apparently, being a..._somewhat_ small being with no magical ability the passwords are unnecessary. He can, it seems, pass straight through the doors seeing as how they are not of any real substance."

"He didn't get into anything did he? Was he sick at all or--"

"No, although he knocked over several bottles trying to get into them and was sniffing at a bottle of highly expensive dragon's blood."

Cassie's stomach lurched. "Yeah, I'll bet he was into that. I'm sorry, I just figured he should explore his new home and get to know where he was going to be living. I had no idea he could get himself into trouble like that, but then...how will I keep him from getting into a place he shouldn't be? I can't have someone just put extra shields up at my door and take them down every time I'm going or coming."

"Actually, I had a word with Filch over it and he has taken to dog-proofing the castle as it were. Everything below three feet in height goes up unless it can be chewed, eaten, or...DROOLED ON!" His voice raised as he advanced into the room, having spotted any number of feathers coating his bed, carpet, chair, and side table. Rent fabric was strung everywhere and appeared to be quite wet. With a lazy flick of his wrist the pillow re-made itself, down filling and all. One more flick and it was dry and apparently laundered. Still he advanced, wand aimed at the dog who now backed up whimpering once and giving a hopeful wag.

"No, Severus! Behave!"

"I? Behave?"

"He didn't mean to--he just doesn't do well when he's confined and he was bored."

"Get that bloody dog out of my quarters at once!"

"Oh calm down. It's fixed. And you're scaring him."

"He ruddy well ought to be scared." Severus looked daggers at the dog, who trotted over to his mother and stood looking out from behind her legs.

Hoping to leave on a lighter note Cassie ignored the threat and asked, "what's the band around his waist anyway?"

"Oh yes, in addition to the any number of exploits he's been into, he apparently peed on the auror Dawlish who was posted up on the seventh floor last evening."

"Ah. Well...thanks for looking out for him. I'm sure he'll stay out of your way."

"You just see that he does." At that, Severus stepped back into his room and slammed the door in her face.

"Well done, you big lummox. You got yourself and your mother in trouble," she sighed, "right when I thought he was approaching friendly."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rent the fabric, start again

As the start of term commenced with the arrival of the students and the standard Sorting ceremony, Cassie learned the awkwardness of eating in front of a crowd. At the high table, she felt as though she were on display, elbow to elbow with the other teachers. She found some comfort in the fact that the students did not seem to pay attention to their end of the room, and she was ever thankful for the company what with Minerva on one side and Aurora Sinistra on the other. Best of all was the fact that she had finally gotten a chance to speak with the house elves about her distaste for anything made with pumpkin or internal organs. As a result, her breakfast of decaffeinated coffee, egg-white omelet, and whole grain toast was much more in keeping with her usual fare. Other than the first day jitters she had yet to get over, Cassie felt quite at home in the hallowed castle with people who were worlds different from herself, and yet much the same.

However, by that next morning, all her flutters had calmed reasonably enough that she really began to enjoy her classes. For the most part, her students were incredibly bright and came up with the most amusing questions, completely undone by someone who had no magical tendencies whatsoever. Her best question of the day was from a third year who wondered how they vanished the contents of commodes without an automatic flushing charm. The biggest surprise yet was Wednesday when her OWL level students entered. As expected, Draco Malfoy was one of the first into the room and made no pretense at being in the wrong place, he proceeded to sit right up front. Despite being prepared for the sight of him, Cassie still felt her knees buckle and gripped the edge of her desk, glad to have it between she and the class so no one was the wiser. That blond hair and swaggering walk was all too familiar.

She knew his first day back had been difficult. Suddenly two of the closest friends he had would not even speak to him, and somehow he and Blaise Zabini had gotten into a scuffle on the train that afforded Zabini a black eye and broken nose though no one was quite willing to admit how it happened or what was said. He had taken to walking through the halls alone, sitting at the very end of the Slytherin table and ate hunched over his meals, talking to no one. Even Pansy Parkinson seemed to regard him with disdain. In fact, the only Slytherins who still seemed to acknowledge him at all were Graham Pritchard and Tracey Davis. If or when they did, however, it was amid looks of utmost disgust from the rest of the table.

As he settled into her classroom though it was with all the apparent zeal of starting the most interesting of subjects. He sat, book out, parchment and quill at the ready, waiting for her to address the class.

"Thank you all for making it on time," she began, "I hope everyone had a good...night's sleep, and are ready to go this morning." She finished lamely, clutching the chalk in her now sweaty hand. She had just been on the verge of saying "summer," but knew undoubtedly that at least one of her students had not enjoyed his and any number of others may not have either. Glad for a reason to turn her back and take a breath, she wrote her name on the chalkboard, then stepped to the podium to take roll before she introduced herself.

"As many of you may know already, my name is Professor Pearl and I am a Muggle." This news did register a few gasps and titters, but not as many as she'd expected. Clearly, the students who heard this speech the day before spent no time relaying the news of a Muggle professor. "I am not, however, new to teaching or working with children and I have already been exposed" her eyes rested briefly on Malfoy before continuing "to your world and how it works. For some of you I may be the first Muggle you've met and as such, will be able to teach you loads of things you couldn't get from books."

"I have also been through the books Professor Burbage assigned you, and though they are lacking in some respects, I'm sure I can take up the slack. As an example, I can assure you that the correct term is 'firearms' as opposed to 'firelegs' and--" she stopped abruptly as Draco raised his hand. "Mr....Malfoy, is that right?"

"Yes, Professor," he drawled. "I wonder, with 'firearms' and the any number of other weapons you Mud--ggles have created, are you as much of a warring class of...people...as you seem?"

"Honestly!" piped up a cherubic girl with blonde ringlets. Mandy, was it? "Muggles aren't as bad as all that. I think they're cute."

"I appreciate you correcting yourself--and for raising your hand, Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking pointedly at the girl who had spoken out. So he still has quite a bad taste in his mouth, she thought, and took a steadying breath before replying. "Honestly though Draco, it depends on the Muggle just as much as it does the wizard. I'll say this, we are no more cute and cuddly than we are barbaric and warring. The best advice I can give you as to know what Muggles are like personally is to imagine every single person you know and picture them unable to do magic. There are as many different types of Muggles, in any number of shapes, sizes, and temperaments as there are witches and wizards. Some good, some bad. Ultimately, except for the magic, we're no different than you."

Cassie was reminded sharply of a line from one of her favorite John Cusack movies: "we all shit the same, scream the same, and die the same." The irony that his character had been talking to Hitler about the similarity between he and the Jews was not lost on her, especially when she found herself facing a boy-child who mouthed off about purity of blood and could very well pass for a Nazi youth.

Moving the class back on track, though, she pushed into the safe realm of classroom rules and expectations before writing their first assignment on the board and opening the floor for questions. Once again, Draco's hand shot into the air first and she steeled herself wondering what he might ask next, tipping her head in his direction she asked, "yes, Draco?"

"Professor, do Muggles duel with weapons as wizards do with wands?"

Here we go, she thought. "Well, that's kind of complicated. Years ago, they did in fact duel with swords or perhaps flintlock pistols--an early form of a small, hand-held firearm--but nowadays dueling is actually out of vogue. Fighting with weapons is considered illegal in modern Muggle societies...unless it's in the case of self-defense. If anyone fights typically in a silly brawl, they are more likely to do it with fists than anything else. At any rate, outright fighting, unless it is in an act of war done by soldiers, or as I mentioned self-defense, would land them in jail for assault. Anyone else?"

"What were your schools like?" asked one boy at the back of the room, effectively putting the subject back on much safer grounds.

Later, left to what was now a splitting headache, Cassie secretly hoped this did not set the tone for the rest of the year. She was surprised at that point by Madame Pomfrey bustling in with a small vial of amber liquid in one hand and another of a bluish brew in the other.

"Good morning, my dear," she nodded curtly. "Dumbledore pointed out that you may not be aware we had these available. Almost all the teachers need them the first day or so back." She set the vials down on the desk next to Cassie's arm and gestured at each. "A tension taming tonic for headaches or...should you still need it, a calming draught for the butterflies."

"Oh tension taming sounds fantastic, please." She sighed, deeply relieved as she tipped the amber potion up and swallowed, feeling immediate relief. "The jitters thankfully didn't last very long yesterday." Oh man! Where was this stuff all her life? she wondered.

"Good, good," Poppy nodded. "Dumbledore also made me understand...in not so many words...that is, that your erm, previous condition was not...to put it delicately, of your choosing."

"Ah. Um. No, it wasn't," she replied, not quite able to meet the woman's eyes.

"I do apologize for a silly woman's assumptions. I know there is some grief involved typically howsoever you lose a child, and if there's anything I can do..."

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."

"Indeed. Well, I won't keep you dear." At that, the woman took up the other vial, placed it in her pinafore pocket, and was gone.

Cassie slid her head down on her folded arms and wished fervently that the day was over. As it was she still had the NEWT level sixth-years to go and night patrol. Lump, who had already explored the castle to his heart's content, had resigned himself to following her everywhere she went just as he used to back home. At this point, he was living up to his name, laying under the desk snoring away for all the noise and confusion of a class day. "Well, fuzzy bear, it's time for lunch," Cassie said, scooting back her chair and shrugging into her cloak to fight the chill of the damp hallways. At the word "lunch," Lump bolted up out of a dead sleep and ambled to the door, looking back as if in wonder at what was taking her so long.

He had discovered that being the one animal in a castle full of children meant any number of hand-outs and ear rubs, especially at meal times. The house elves, timid of his size at first, had grown to love him as well and had taken to leaving plates of food and water in Cassie's room for him twice daily. As a result, he was already growing to a much more sizeable Lump and needed daily walks with Hagrid and Fang about the grounds. The biggest shock of all regarding her lovable pet though was coming across Severus doing his rounds the first night of term when she couldn't sleep. There he was, strolling along the third floor corridor with Lump at his side. It was all she could do not to laugh.

Now, heading out the door, she allowed herself a chuckle at the memory of seeing man and dog out for what appeared to be a friendly walk. Later on, after finally eating something, her day did improve. Her headache gone, the NEWT students she found to be much more knowledgeable with an extra year of Muggle Studies under their belts, and her patrol even passed without more than a simple rebuke and 20 points each for two Hufflepuffs kissing behind the tapestry covering the fourth floor stairs. At last, the day over, Cassie could sink under the covers and relax in peaceful silence, too tired for a change to worry what her dreams would bring.

**Ed. note: **As an fyi, I stuck Draco in with the OWL year kids (5th) since he had not taken an OWL for that class. Without the test, presumably, he could not advance to be in the same class as the other 6th years even though he is nearly caught up with the material.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The tighter the weave, the softer the feel

As the weeks passed and things settled into a routine, Cassie found that her nightmares lessened. Further, she felt much less jumpy even during the day and her thoughts seemed to wander back to that basement room not nearly as frequently. Still there were times when she heard a snatch of conversation about an attack or someone would surprise her coming around a corner when she felt her system kick and that clutch of fear rose up again. Sometimes she could still feel the hands of her tormentor upon her and she bore down, fighting back the nasty feeling of shame that came with it. Yet even though she felt she was making progress in "getting over it," there were nights where it all came slamming home again. It was on one such night that she lay, writhing and whimpering in bed, and woke to find someone sitting on the edge of the mattress shaking her arms and calling her name. She jolted straight up, tensing all the more and pushing for all it was worth against the chest of the man who was entirely too close. Gasping for breath and struggling against his firm grip, she was seconds from biting down on his hands when it set in where exactly she was.

"Wake! Cassandra, Iris, whatever your name. No one's got you!"

"God! God! Severus?" she panted, scooting back against the headboard as a light flared on at the end table. Her heart still racing, Cassie crossed her arms over her chest and stared wide-eyed as he stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I was returning your dog, yet again," he said, shifting as if he was unsure of whether to stay or go. "You screamed. And I thought for a moment...but there you were thrashing about...and you said his name. I thought I should wake you. I fear, however, that may have made it worse. My apologies. I'll leave you to--"

"No! Wait. Please, sit? Just for a minute, until I can relax again." She gestured toward the foot of the bed. Instead he summoned a chair from the corner. Lump, meanwhile, sensing that calm had been restored came in from the doorway where he'd retreated and hopped on the bed, lying down in the spot she had offered Severus.

"Usually by this point at night it's so dark. The fire's usually gone down and I can't summon a light or anything. And it helps just having someone here."

"It may be preferable, I can get one of the ladies, perhaps Minerva--"

"No! Please... honestly I'd prefer it was you. Anyone else I'd have to explain to and even then they might not understand. Besides...it kind of helps that you're a guy. It just feels a little safer and at least on some level, I like to think you understand."

Saying nothing, he instead turned to the fire and pointing his wand said, "flagransantis," causing the flames to leap back to life from the embers they had become. "And does that chase the shadows away?" He gazed back at her, eyes glittering in the firelight.

"Much better. Thank you, Severus."

They each sat silently regarding each other for a moment.

"Don't you ever want someone to talk to about it? Like everything that you've done and seen and lived through just gets to be too much for your shoulders alone and you need someone to carry it with you?"

He shifted in his seat a bit, making her afraid she'd offended him by trying to invite such a confidence. Afraid he would get up and leave, she started to speak, but instead he looked away staring at the coverlet on the bed and Lump already snoring soundly. "There are any number of times I've wanted to quit the whole charade. But I cannot. Not only because I am the only one who can accomplish many of the things I've been forced to do for the good of the Order, but because it is my duty and obligation. The difference between you and I, Cassandra, is that every foul memory and waking nightmare you are tortured by--every dreadful experience you have lived through--is, at the end of the day, nothing to do with who you are. It is not what you deserved to have happen. For me, instead they are simply retribution. Every vile thing that has ever disturbed my slumber is nothing that I did not deserve and it is my penance to carry it on my own."

"You can't possibly still blame yourself after all these years for something you didn't realize the implications of--"

"Are you mad woman?! Had I not been so weak in the first place as to find myself in the position of groveling and scraping before a murderous madman, none of this would have ever happened! Do you know how many people would still be alive?"

"Do you seriously think he would have stopped with Lily and..." she stopped, unsure if she should continue, but at the pained expression on his face, she felt it must be said. "He may have killed them regardless, simply because Pettigrew cleared the way. In fact, I'm sure he would. They were part of the resistance against him; surely that was enough. The question is how many people have lived because of the things you've done for the Order? And how many more will live because you are helping in the fight? What retribution you had for such a childish and blind mistake was covered years ago. What you've worked so hard at ever since you've done not because it is some kind of penance, but because there is plenty of good in you. Severus..." She waited a beat, until his eyes met hers, "you're the best man I know."

Almost imperceptibly, he shook his head, but she continued on, pulling the covers up to her chin. "I had plenty of lucid moments at that nasty manor house, during which any number of Death Eaters came and left. There is a vast difference between them and the man you are. You and I are more similar, I think. Both of us were used and manipulated by greedy, black-hearted men for their own ends and both of us have been left to scrape up the pieces. Whether we deserved it or not, and mind you, _ neither_ of us did, we are both damaged. But Severus, neither of us are broken. And before you protest at my supposed navet, just remember: I know all your secrets and I still believe this."

"That said," she smiled a bit, hoping for a change of subject and mood, "you do intimidate the hell out of children."

A corner of his mouth quirked with what may have been a flicker of pride. "It's a gift."

"Working with this age group, you didn't ever decide you wanted five of your own?"

"Good lord, woman," he scoffed. "Would you?"

She laughed at that. "Honestly, no, not when they're this age. I did work as an aide for a kindergarten class and they're so little and cute that I did want to take a few of them home in my pocket. Once the hormones start flowing though, all bets are off. I don't know why I wound up taking secondary ed, now that I've spent time in a classroom with that age group. Too late now I suppose."

With that, they successfully moved on to abusing some of the more notorious students, swapping tales of things they had experienced over the years. She told him the story of a classroom discussion gone wrong. In talking about the subject of deceit for a story, she had had a group of fifth graders use their mothers as a real-life example, as the women had claimed they were going church or to visit a friend's, only to go out to the clubs instead when of course their children knew better. Severus regaled her with stories of potions gone awry and students turning themselves purple by taste-testing when they shouldn't. When her eyelids finally started to droop and he left her with the roaring fire and lantern still burning on the nightstand, Cassie told herself as she drifted off to sleep that she had at least accomplished one thing that evening. She had been rewarded with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Recasting the web

"Professor Snape is wanting you to have these miss," said the elf who had just appeared at her side, jolting her into sloshing coffee all over the papers she was grading. Cassie looked down into the wrinkled hand and saw a book of matches. "He says you is needing them for your lantern at night."

"Oh. How thoughtful," she thought aloud. "Thank you...um..."

"They are calling me Tufty, miss," answered the she-elf, clothed simply in an old ratty blue throw that drug the ground. Had she been green, she would have looked for all the world like Yoda's mother.

"Thank you, Tufty." Cassie held a hand out for the matches and placed them on the desk next to her. "Do you happen to know if Professor Snape will be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning?"

"No I doesn't miss. Is you wanting me to ask him?"

"No, that's fine. If you do see him, tell him I appreciated the gesture." With that, the elf disapparated with another loud CRACK! and left Cassie to her thoughts, which she found turned all too often to Severus. She did wonder if he ever took a free weekend to go out to the village nearby and wander the shops. Try as she might, she could not picture him perusing the aisles at Honeydukes or Zonko's, but surely he tipped up a pint at Madame Rosmerta's. Then again, she thought, picturing the curvy blonde, maybe he's better off where he is. Should she ask him to come with her? They had barely spoken since the night he sat with her.

By the next morning, she had decided against asking Severus to go along. Surely that was more socializing that he was capable of. Her own father avoided shopping trips if at all possible, and she did want to look at some new teaching robes since she had just gotten paid. In the end, she found Aurora at breakfast and the two decided to stroll down the hill together with the students.

"I'll show you the grand tour, such as it is," Aurora promised. "I need to get a new book on the Lacerta--constellation, you know--that's just come out...should be at Dervish and Banges, and we can have a spot of tea at Madame Puddifoot's if you like."

"Sounds fantastic. I need to stop at Gladrags too, if I can."

With that, the ladies followed the mass of third to seventh years as they were unleashed on the town. Cassie was wholeheartedly glad that Malfoy had not been turned into a Death Eater as she watched the students blissfully ignorant of how this trip may have otherwise turned out. She spotted Katie Bell poring over the fudge at Honeydukes along with several other Gryffindors, including her friend Leanne, and smiled a bit knowing that at least another person so far had avoided the damage from Voldemort's far-reaching wake. Reaching Madame Puddifoot's at last, Cassie was relieved to see it was relatively pupil free except for a few couples here and there. The place was distinctly female in decor, almost fussily so with its crocheted doilies and tatted lace. As opposed to Harry's fairly sexist reaction in his fifth year, Cassie felt almost as though she were at a real Victoria tea. There were scones with clotted cream and lemon curd, dainty savories and finger sandwiches, and a perfectly steeped pot of classic Earl Grey. She did, however, have to show her Yank side and have it with cream.

Perfectly satiated and tired from all the walking, especially back up to the castle (and not to mention sore from Filch and his Probity Probe), Cassie was glad to get back to her room later that afternoon. She had had no small sense of revenge as she spotted Lump tearing up the stairs in a spirited chase after Mrs. Norris. "Serves them both right," she said, letting the dog have his fun. Muttering the new password, "_The Smithereens_," she stepped in and hung her new robes, admiring the choice she'd made. Dark green and cut in a long flowing a-line, the robes were off the shoulder and lined down the front with green embroidered buttons. "Let's see what he thinks of this," she said, holding it up to her and swishing back and forth in front of the vanity.

"He'll do his nut if he has any eyes in his head," answered the mirror.

"Good," said Cassie, smirking back.

She secretly congratulated herself that next Monday morning when he did indeed do a double-take over his black pudding and sausages. She had twisted her curls up in a messy chignon, leaving individual strands looping down to touch her bare shoulders. Seeing his face was the perfect way to start off an otherwise wretched day. Glancing up, she was not surprised to see that the pouring rain from the day before had turned to icy sleet and snow.

***

By that Wednesday, however, the week was looking decidedly worse. Not only did the weather continue on in the same vein, but Severus now would not so much as look at her, let alone talk. In fact, he had passed her by on the grand staircase trotting down to the dungeons, without so much as a backward glance. "Sev, darling," she had thought, "you may be a little too repressed."

Yet the worst was to come. In capping off what had started out as a perfectly dreadful day, Malfoy and Barny Doge started sniping at each other right at the end of class over whether or not Muggles should be allowed to vote. Cassie tried not to pay the difference of opinion too much mind as the other students packed up to leave, despite Draco voicing right in front of her the fact that he thought they were not competent enough and should at least be directed how, though they could retain other rights of citizenship. At least he was softening some, she thought miserably. But when he muttered almost to himself, "don't know what my father was thinking," her head snapped up and her eyes saw red. Without thinking she snapped, "of course you wouldn't, Junior."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then she saw Draco's face got to ash. He leapt up, his books crashing to the floor, and yelled, "You!?" Instantly contrite, for this was not the time nor the place, she held up a hand, "Draco--"

"Get away from me!" he snapped and bolted for the door.

"Here, don't mind him, Professor," piped up Doge. "He's all mouth and no trousers." Ignoring him, Cassie skirted her desk and ran after him. Down the hall she raced, following his blond head bobbing back and forth past students on their way to lunch. He launched himself up the stairs two at a time with Cassie still trailing along behind him. Too late to not draw attention to the plight, she simply took advantage of the wake he left as children jumped out of his way. Her path cleared, she finally caught up to him in the girls' bathroom that Myrtle frequented.

"Draco," he entreated. "Listen, you don't know what went on."

"Bloody hell if I don't," he turned on her. His face was blotchy with rage and streaked with tears. His chest heaving, he raised his wand at her, "you're a murderer! You filthy mud-blooded wench!"

"Enough! You don't know what he did to me and those girls, and now is not the time--"

"It's shite! Everything you say," he spat. "What did you do to him?"

"You don't want to know what happened."

"He was my father!" he screamed, livid. "What did you DO?" And without warning or waiting for reply, he flicked his wand, "Legilimens!"

All at once images assaulted her: Lucius lashing his whip, having him panting and grunting on top of her, fondling one of the other girls while he watched as yet another gave him a blow job. Faster they came and she heard someone screaming, "stop! stop! I can't take it again!" There was the Surrey girl's body, bloody and broken. The snake, fat and full, lying on the hearth rug. Next, faces of family and friends she hadn't seen in nearly a year. Harnessing Lump to go for a walk on a frosty Christmas day. Dancing with her friends at the club and saying good-bye as they walked to their cars. Turning towards hers and finding herself face-to-face with a tall, blonde stranger. Then, as abruptly as the images started they stopped and she found herself kneeling on the bathroom floor retching, tears streaming down her face. She looked up and saw him staring disbelieving, looking every bit as nauseated as she felt. Through her own tremors, she stared back, realizing he was shaking as well. Dropping his wand, he bolted again straight past her and out the door of the lavatory.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Spun, soft as silk, into a web

As he bolted for the door, she struggled to rein in the emotions and sensations that had overwhelmed her. Shaking her head as if to dissolve the images he had brought back to the surface, she gripped the edge of the sink and breathed deep. Knowing he must be hurting as well, or at least was reeling from the shock of finding himself literally face-to-face with everything his father had done, Cassie turned and ran out after him. She raced down the stairs to the first floor, looking left, right. No sign of him there, she hurried on to the first floor stairs and saw him sprinting toward the entrance hall on the ground floor. Halfway down yet bypassing students and professors alike, she heard the clang of one of the great oak doors slamming shut. Ignoring the questions being shouted at her, she looked down to see Severus and Dumbledore standing looking aghast in front of the great hall.

"Professor, what--" Dumbledore began. Cassie shook her head, cutting him off mid-question.

"Draco! He did the legili...thing!" She gestured helplessly, stuck on the word. "He saw everything," she exclaimed and stood quaking with fear and shock, wringing her hands..

Wasting no time, Dumbledore himself rushed to the door and, swinging it open, turned to Severus. "Help her. I'll see to him."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus nodded once, and taking Cassie's arm, lead her steadily down the dungeon stairs and into his quarters. Ushering her into a green brocade armchair, he tapped his wand to the lamp on the table beside it, lighting a single flame to chase away the gloom of the darkened room. He took one look at her, still shivering wordlessly, her eyes lowered, and summoned a bottle of brandy and a snifter from the cabinet across the room. "Drink," he ordered, pressing the glass into her clammy hand. Turning to the fireplace, he flicked his wand at the grate, which erupted at once into a roaring fire. Then, kneeling in front of her as she sipped slowly and placed the glass on the table, he took both her hands in his and rubbed them.

"What happened?" was his only question.

"He...ah, had gotten into it with one of the other students, Barny Doge. They calmed down a bit when I told them to knock it off. And this was right at the end of class when they're starting to pack up anyway," she took another steadying breath, and clasped his hands. "He made some smart remark about how he could never understand what his father was thinking and I--I was stirred up already anyway from listening to the two of them...I said 'as well you shouldn't, Junior'. And he recognized it, that nickname. I'd called him that back at the Manor. I could see it in his face when he caught it. And he jumped up and screamed at me...and he ran out. I followed him. I didn't think he should be alone. I followed him into that second floor bathroom where Myrtle hangs out, and he turned on me. He called me a murderer and asked me how I dared do what I did. He--he freaking_ raised his wand_ and yelled that spell...and it just drudged everything up all over again. He saw it all too. He can't possibly be ready to see all of that first-hand. I'm a grown woman and _I_ can't stand it."

Severus reached up and wiped her cheeks, and only then did she realize she had been crying.

"Dumbledore will deal with him. He's the best one for it. Now, what you'll need is rest." He rose saying, "_Accio Pensieve_" and pulling her up with him. He held her steady by one arm as he turned flicking his wand opening the door for the Pensieve. He settled it on the table beside them and touched the tip of the wand to her temple, dragging it away as it pulled not one, but multiple shimmering threads from her head. Sighing in relief, she felt the disturbing images dissolving away. Looking into the sieve as he dropped them, she watched as they swirled and churned in its depths. "Let's get you up to your room, you can have a lie down there and we'll make your apologies at dinner. I shall cover your duties tonight if you have them, you needn't worry."

"I don't, not tonight. But Severus, just hold me a minute," she said, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "Just for a minute."

He hesitated only a moment, before placing his arms around her tightly and, knowing he would be damned for it later, lifted a hand to stroke her hair as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Feeling his warm mouth on her, Cassie raised her eyes to meet his and found herself drowning in their inky depths. Not even stopping think, but going purely on feeling, she leaned up, brushing her lips to his. His lips parted as his arms viced around her, deepening the kiss and lapping at her, softly at first, then more urgently. Her arms snaked up, fisting in his hair as she claimed him, nibbling his lower lip and moaning when he reached up to cup her breast, grazing a thumb over her already sensitive nipple.

All at once, the fireplace flared and they broke apart, only to find themselves facing Dumbledore, who had stuck his head in the flue. "Severus," he spoke as though he'd noticed nothing amiss. "I have Draco with me and he's ready to talk here in my office."

"Yes, Headmaster. I will be there momentarily." With that, Dumbledore was gone. As he looked back at Cassie, Severus realized he still had an arm possessively around her waist. Taking one more breath, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and swept off for the headmaster's office without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lessons from life's loom

The Friday of Halloween, Cassie had released her second years already and started to grade the parchment papers on "A Day in the Life of a Muggle," when she glanced up as a shadow crossed the doorway. Absent his usual swagger, Draco Malfoy approached her desk, not quite able to meet her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" already on guard, Cassie dropped her pen and sat back. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to er...a-pologize for the other day," he finished in a rush. "I shouldn't have used magic against you." He lifted his chin at that, as if expecting her to challenge him to apologize for the whole outburst. To Cassie's thinking though he had just had a real growth moment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, actually. I wouldn't have had you find out like that...but it can't be helped now. Do you want to sit, we--"

"No." He swallowed. "I just wanted to let you know... that. I'll see you in classes." And turning abruptly, he strode back out of the room. Smiling and shaking her head, Cassie thought, "well, Draco you might make a man one day."

No sooner had Cassie begun reading again in the same place as before, that she looked up to find none other than Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing in the doorway whispering to each other. Resigned to not get any work done at all, Cassie waved them in and sat expectantly. Ron shifted uncomfortably as Hermione started to speak, but it was Harry who cut in quickly, "I've been having lessons with Dumbledore. And I had some questions for you since he told me that you know the things he's seen in these memories as well. Is that true?"

"Harry!" Hermione protested. "She's a professor!"

"Yes, in fact I am. But you do have a history of unwarranted rudeness for your professors, though don't you Potter?"

Harry flushed, but stood his ground. What a punk, she thought.

"Yes, Dumbledore wouldn't lie to you about something like that, Harry. I am a Muggle, and given where I'm from and what I've read I do actually know more about you and your story than even Hermione does." Hermione looked slightly abashed as Cassie rose and closed the door. "Now if you'd really like to have a conversation about it, I would suggest the _muffliato_, so we don't have to worry about anyone's prying ears."

"But how do you--"

"Just do it, Potter, then we can talk." She strode over and pulled a chair in front of the fireplace, gesturing for the trio to follow suit.

He waved his wand at that, casting the spell and filling the room with a weird sort of background hum.

"Now how far have you gotten in the memories?"

"I've seen his parents, his grandfather. And I've seen how Dumbledore first met him at the orphanage, and...well all of them really. Right up to Slughorn's funny one."

"Oh, he really pulled them all out already then. Well then you know all this involves horcruxes and Voldemort's penchant for trophies. I don't suppose he mentioned what horcruxes were?"

"He did, yes," Hermione piped up. "They sound positively awful! And for him to have made seven, that makes it extremely problematic."

"No kidding. Fortunately we know what they are already--and where they are. That's where I came in. I had the knowledge from having read the stories to know approximately where you would need to look and just as importantly, to confirm Dumbledore's suspicions. Now you don't have to waste time securing Slughorn's real memory because we already know."

"But, Professor, he didn't really say, that is...what's being done now? And how can we help?" Harry asked impatiently.

"The best thing you can possibly do--all of you--is prepare yourselves to do battle. Literally. Ultimately, Harry," she leaned forward, "you will have to face him and fight him for the last time. According to the story it is you who walk away, but story or no, ultimately as I said, that depends on you. My suggestion, and you may just bounce this idea off Dumbledore first if you like, is to get the DA back into practice and give it almighty hell."

"And, Professor, what about Snape--" Harry began before Cassie cut him off.

"_Professor_ Snape?" she replied archly. "What about him? I trust him implicitly, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, yes, why would you when... I mean, he was a Death Eater and all," put in Ron. "How do you know he still isn't? He fancies the dark arts a little too much if you ask me."

Well I didn't, Cassie said silently to herself. "Dark past or no, Severus did see the extreme error of his ways. In fact, loathing your dad as he did and carrying that same prejudice over to you does not necessarily make him an evil person. Your dad did some pretty unforgivable things to Severus, and one in particular probably sent him running to the Death Eaters. But I want you to hear me on this and I want you to take care that you try to see him as objectively as you can: he did fully reform and he has had more of the dark arts than even he can stomach. The only reason he wanted the Defense job is because it was cursed and he figured he'd only be here a year. That and he knows more about them, and as a result, how to fight them. However, there is one ironclad reason for him defecting from the Death Eaters and he still holds on to that to this day, but it is neither my right to tell you, nor your business really what that is. Suffice to say it is a strong enough force to keep him working as hard as he has for so many years. For that, Potter, he deserves your respect if not your complete trust. I will say one thing more and that's all I'll say about him: he may have hated your dad's guts so badly it could make him spit, but he had not one single thing against your mother."

At this pronouncement, Harry could do nothing but stare. Well that shut him up, she thought. Good. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'd like to accomplish something today." She rose, and as she turned, noted the raised voices in the hall. Now what?

Hurrying out the door with the kids trailing behind, she broke through a group of students standing in the hall to see Draco and Theodore Nott staring each other down, wands raised.

"Say it again, you slimy git and I'll hex you til next Christmas!" shouted Nott already fired up over god knew what.

"Let's see it then Teddy--" spat Draco.

"Oh no you two absolutely will not!" Cassie countered, stepping in between them just as a flash of red light erupted from Nott's wand. A powerful blast sent her sprawling into Draco, who tried to catch her as she hit the ground unconscious. Almost gleeful at the idea of hitting a Muggle as opposed to his pure-blooded target, Nott's expression of mirth died quickly as he glanced up to see his own head of house bearing down on him with a look of utmost contempt.

"Are you bleeding ignorant?!" he bellowed, his features a mask of fury. "Attacking a teacher? You could have killed her had she hit her head hard enough! Get to my office and stay there, the both of you! NOW!" And without a backward glance, he picked up Cassie's body deftly and walked as swiftly as possible over to the hospital wing. Of all the students standing in the hall, none seemed more shocked than the three who had just accompanied her out of the classroom.

Cassie woke half an hour later with a splitting headache and, as she sat up gingerly, any number of cards, candy and much to her surprise, a bouquet of flowers with a card that read simply, "Looking forward to doing our rounds together again soon. For now, rest. S." Wonders never cease, she thought as Madame Pomfrey came bustling forward clutching a bottle of green potion that looked vile.

"Up you get a little bit more so you can take this," she said, urging the whole bottle into Cassie's hand. "See that you take all of that. You have just a bit of concussion and it could have been worse, so I hear if Malfoy hadn't broken your fall. Honestly! A student stunning a teacher, what next?"

"Well, I did do the stupid thing and step between them," said Cassie, gagging a bit as she chugged the potion. The concoction was every bit as nasty as it looked.

"That's a harsh lesson you had then, now back to sleep you go."

"What exactly did I just drink?"

"Equal parts restorative draught and coagulating agent. Best to take them at once as they're both a bit rough going down. Sleep tight now." There was no need to say the last, however, as the potion had kicked in already and Cassie was out again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The tapestry unfolds

As the weeks passed and Cassie prepared to miss the Thanksgiving holiday, she did find many things to be thankful for. One of these was every stolen moment she had with Severus. His note had mentioned the two nights a week helping with each other's rounds which always ended with a smoldering kiss that left them both breathless, before he swept down the hall leaving her standing at the door, just on the verge of asking him in. Then there was the fact that one or the other of them would flue into the other's office or quarters almost daily. It was of utmost importance too, that no student should discover their secret, both to avoid any accusations of impropriety and even more, to keep the Death Eater's children from reporting back to their parents that Severus Snape was taken with a Muggle woman. Aside from being a lethal misstep, it could also blow Severus' cover.

As the winter pressed on though toward the Christmas holidays, Cassie still found her sleep disturbed, but now instead of the hideous face of Lucius looming over her, it was the warming caresses of Severus' hands or the kisses they found themselves tangled in during their nightly patrols. Yet the one thing that cropped up, unbidden, from the back of her mind was Lily. Was Severus indeed moving on and moving past the memory of a woman that Cassie knew she would never live up to otherwise? Or was he projecting those unfulfilled desires onto her? She was loathe to bring up such a subject, but that niggling fear remained always at the back of her mind.

In the last remaining days until Christmas break, on the forefront of Cassie's mind was what in the world to get him. Everyone else had been easy enough. Earmuffs for Minerva made with the McGonagall tartan, a scarf of deep blue velvet embroidered with twinkling stars in constellations for Aurora, an extremely large moleskin hat with flaps for Hagrid, and a gift box from Honeydukes for Dumbledore. For Severus, however, she wanted to get something special. Typically, Cassie was in the habit of giving one gag gift and one good one. For everyone else, she'd given products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but for Severus she had finally decided on the perfect thing, which fortunately did not come from some of his least favorite red-heads. Instead, with Winky's help locating scraps of fabric and stuffing, she had fashioned a voodoo doll, complete with pins for any "dunderhead" students. To her mind, it was like giving Severus a stress ball, only more fun. And finally, after much debate, she settled on a bottle of the blood red elf-made wine that she remembered he kept at home.

Christmas Eve day dawned bright as the winter sun bounced off the newly fallen snow with blinding brilliance. Knowing that they had a Christmas feast the next day with all the staff and students who had stayed behind, Severus and Cassie enlisted the house elves to help plan for their own private dinner that night. They had decided on lamb with mint sauce, roasted potatoes, parsnips, and while Severus opted for a dessert of bread pudding, Cassie preferred a custard tart. Their plates appeared on the side table promptly at seven, and Cassie already had Severus' presents wrapped and waiting on the mantelpiece, with a fire roaring in the grate. When he arrived she met him at the door and leaned up for a kiss.

"Password," she asked gaily.

"Mmm," he said, leaning down and touching his lips to hers. "Happy Christmas, sweet. Where shall I put this?"

"On the mantle's fine," Cassie said, as she cocked her head at the tiny box. "Hungry?"

Placing her gift next to his own presents, he turned and, taking her in his arms for a more full-bodied kiss, squeezed a hand over her bottom. "Oh yes, quite."

Cassie's throaty laughed mocked him, her eyes dancing. "I meant for supper, smart guy."

"Of course. Shall we?" He was at the table in two strides, uncorking a bottle of spiced mead from the Three Broomsticks. As they settled in and caught each other up on the events of the day however, conversation moved to more serious matters. "Dumbledore says he has good news, but wants to wait until Potter returns so we may all meet in his office. One can only presume that one of the horcruxes has been found."

"Good. That leaves only one to go, if that's the case," she said, blotting her lips. "I ah...spoke to Harry about you quite a while back. Don't think I'd mentioned it before."

"I wondered why his glare had lost some of its intensity."

"Well, I think it helped that you seemed to show such deep concern for a mere Muggle professor getting injured," she said slyly. "But I also mentioned Lily."

"Not so much your relationship to her," Cassie added quickly as his gaze snapped up. "But just that even though you loathed his dad, you had nothing against his mom. That of course was punctuated by you carrying me off to the hospital room after yelling at two boys who he knows are the sons of Death Eaters. So I think he may have revised his opinion of you somewhat."

"I see."

"He also came back to me and asked how I knew about that _muffliato_ spell. And I may have mentioned that the potions book he's enjoying so much these days happened to have been yours."

"Ah, the mystery of Slughorn's newest prodigy is revealed. He's profiting off my work, the little blighter."

Cassie laughed aloud at this. "You can't possibly care, really? Everything you learned in all your years of potions you've passed onto them in class anyway."

"A fact he never seemed so enthusiastic about before now, I must say."

"Well at least he's learning something, besides, the fact that you're half-blooded rocked his world a little bit too. In fact, in light of everything else he's learned, I don't think he knows what foot to stand on with you anymore."

"Good to have him off-balance at least."

Sighing and reaching for a change of subject, she asked, "are you sorry we missed Slughorn's party?"

"Hardly. My years of turpitude in bowing and scraping are nearly blessedly over. I have had more than I care for glad-handing and politicking with Death Eaters, let alone barmy old codgers like Slughorn."

"Good. I didn't warrant an invite anyway and can't say I care for him all that much to begin with. He does fawn on Harry for a lot of reasons though, in the first since he's the Boy Who Takes a Licking and Keeps on Ticking, but also because of the leaps and bounds he's learning in potions. Slughorn keeps saying that it reminds him of Lily." She glanced, almost unwillingly up at him, her custard tart barely touched. Now was the time, she thought, before this went any further.

"His eyes are, unfortunately, the only thing he got from her. He is not, however much as Slughorn may believe, a _natural_ at potions as she was."

"You said once that I reminded you of her. Why?"

"What I saw in you, my dear, when I met you was that you have this sort of audacity of hope," he said, leaning forward in his chair and pushing the plate away. "That, in a word, you could be shaken but never cowed. She had that same spirit. It is rare for me to have seen it in anyone else."

"Is that where your feelings for me come from then? Because I remind you of her?" Cassie's throat tightened.

Seeing the lines of worry etched in her face, Severus shifted out of his chair and, catching her up in his grasp, held her tightly against him. "Good god, woman. Is that what you think?"

"I couldn't be sure. I knew you'd loved her and then you said that--"

"Yes, of course I did," he said, shaking her slightly and tipping her face up to his. "I loved her as much as anyone can their first love. I loved the girl she was and the great person she should have been had she not been cut off in her prime. And true, I never loved another. Before now." Keeping her chin in his hand and her eyes on his, he continued, "you do remind me, briefly, fleetingly of that girl. But I never knew her as a woman, seeing that she never spoke to me again. I would like to think she would have been something like you. But I love the woman you are, and in a much deeper, truer way than ever I was able to love her. That, even at first blush, does not compare to this."

Too overcome for words, Cassie placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him, pouring all of herself into it. "Severus, I love you too." At that, he pulled back abruptly, palming the box on the mantelpiece and holding it out to her.

"I think you should go ahead and open this then," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and watching her expectantly.

With shaking hands, Cassie untied the ribbon and, abandoning all pretense, ripped through the wrappings and lifted the lid. There in the satin-lined box, lay a sapphire heart necklace on a delicate shimmering white gold chain. Gasping at the ornate beauty, she looked up at Severus, her eyes filling again. "Oh Severus, you..."

"It's goblin-crafted gold. And don't say I shouldn't have. You deserve it, for everything you've brought into my life. You taught me I could love again, sweet. That's worth all the jewels and trinkets in the world."

"Oh, honey, thank you." With that, she stepped between his knees, linking her hands around his neck and they met again in a kiss at once full of both passion and sweetness. His arms came around her waist, and he rested his forehead to hers briefly, before lifting her up as he stood and laying her gently down on the mattress. As he rose above her, running fingertips through her hair, soft fragrant rose petals in pink and red began to fall from the air over the bed.

Their mouths met, lightly brushing at first, then deeper savoring the taste of mead on each other's tongues. Severus swept her curls back from her face, before tracing a line across her jaw and down to the tender flesh of her neck. Nipping ever so lightly, he slid his hands, down, down her sides and up again while she traced her fingertips down the length of his back, taking in every sinuous curve. "Let me see you," he whispered, tracing his hand down the front of her robes. As he did so, the buttons unfastened, revealing the soft ivory mounds of her breasts, flushed pink under his gaze. Cassie leaned up a bit, shrugging out of the long sleeves and taking her time with his frock coat, impatient for the first time with not being able to do magic. Taking her hands in one of his, Severus saved her by repeating the same gesture on himself before releasing her. She slid his now open frock coat and shirtsleeves down his shoulders and arms in a slow, gliding caress, never taking her eyes from his when she moved to undoing his trousers. Somehow, his boots were off already as she helped him out of the rest. Finally, unencumbered by their clothing, their gazes lingered over each other's bodies, taking in the planes and angles as if committing them to memory.

Again he covered her body with his, hands fisting in her hair and claiming her mouth as his. Her hands sliding up into his hair, he began a descent kissing first one breast, then the other. Teasing her nipples until they were taut, tracing lazy circles around them with his tongue, lapping at the underside of them, just at the swell of them. His hands traced down further, lighting on the sensitive flesh of her belly as her own hands raked across muscular shoulders. tracing the line of an old scar. His hands rough, fingers strong, he slid them up her inner thighs, taking a moment to slide in and out of her already wet folds, touching gently against her already swollen clitoris. "Severus, please," she moaned, arching against expert hands. He rose over her again, and at last they came together in an ancient dance, bodies entwined, moving as one. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he sheathed himself fully inside her and began to thrust, she lifted her own hips, matching him beat for beat while her hands stroked down to cup his buttocks. He moaned into her neck, building a steady momentum, nipples brushing against each other, he thrust deeper, faster, as she pulled him into her. Their breaths quickening, muscles tensing, nerves bunched, she cried out as she flew, higher on the edge of a powerful orgasm as he gave one final thrust and climaxed, catching her mouth in his as he pumped his seed into her. As they both lay panting, she framed his face with her hands, peppering it with kisses before placing one lightly on his chest before he buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply in the scent of it.

She woke the next morning curled into him with his arm draped over her waist, her hand covering his. She lifted it, kissing his palm, and opened her eyes. Seeing what awaited her, she lifted her head and glanced around the room. Covering every flat surface, every table and shelf in the room, were hundreds of roses. All different colors, some buds barely in bloom, others a full riot of color, petals opened wide, their heady scent filled the room. As she turned to face him, he tightened his grip pulling her closer and opening sleepy eyes. "Merry Christmas," she whispered, kissing him lightly. "I still owe you your presents."

"You already gave me everything I want," he said groggily. "Stay here a bit longer, love."

"Okay." They can wait, she thought. Then she chuckled as she finally registered the sound coming from somewhere under them.

"What is it?"

"I think we may have embarrassed Lump last night. It sounds like he's snoring from _under_ the bed."

At this, Severus let out a full-bodied laugh, shifting her over on top of him.

"Listen to you," she chuckled. "Are you happy, Professor?"

"Quite. And love?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's scare him again, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tying up loose ends

Another week from the end of Christmas holidays, Harry was back and with classes not in session yet, Dumbledore took the opportunity to convene a meeting in his office. As they sat, with Severus conjuring a chair from his quarters, a tense silence settled over the group in anticipation of what Dumbledore had to say.

"I am glad you all have come. I have needed to talk to you all for sometime, and I had no desire to dampen your Christmas spirits with talk of horcruxes."

"This is good news, you said," Severus spoke up.

"Oh yes, very much so," replied Dumbledore. "Mundungus Fletcher has redeemed himself at last."

"Redeemed himself? After he knicked Sirius' stuff?" shot Harry, getting fired up at once.

Dumbledore barely spared him a glance before he continued, "for some time I have had Arthur Weasley keeping an eye on Dolores Umbridge's movements at the Ministry, especially since it was there that she was most likely to have her guard down. Besides which, for what we had planned there would have been entirely too many witnesses and no real way to get her alone, were this done out in the street as it most likely would have to have been...but I digress. Once he knew her routine well enough, I enlisted the aid of Mundungus to utilize his somewhat disreputable skills of impersonation and thievery."

"You had him steal the necklace from her? But won't that prompt an investigation?" Cassie interrupted.

"On the contrary. Were she able to remember what happened, she would only have seen a hag hiding behind a veil. As it happens, however, she was confunded and the locket in question retrieved, with another left in its place identical in appearance. To this day, which I admit it is now weeks later, she still appears none the wiser. At least no word has come to Arthur that she has noticed anything amiss."

"So then, we've got it Professor?" Harry exclaimed jubilantly.

"Has it been dispatched already?" asked Severus.

"Oh yes, thanks to Gryffindor's sword, always at the ready, it too has bled out and died with an acrimonious scream." Dumbledore smiled thinly.

"Then, at some point--and I know this has nothing to do with our mission here exactly--but can Harry now give it to Kreacher? Whatever's left of it? I know that when I read of everything he had to do to help Regulus get it, having Harry give it to him as a keepsake for the master he loved so much was like a balm on his wounds, so to speak, especially since it was because of this locket that Regulus died."

"Yes, I don't see any reason why he can't. Harry, if you like you can flue over to Grimmauld Place in a bit. But first, we thought--Severus and I--to fill you and Cassie in on the next phase of our plan."

Cassie looked from Dumbledore to Severus and back, wondering why Severus had not mentioned it. Before she could ask, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Severus has learned of a special item that Voldemort wishes to move from Bella's home to her vault. Luckily for our cause, he has enlisted Severus' aid in guarding it en route." He paused at Cassie's shocked gasp before continuing. "Dangerous though it may be, we have deemed it best that when he arrives, he replace the cup--as we did the locket--with an imposter. Bella, who does not know what she is truly guarding, will not be any the wiser and this one final horcrux can be destroyed."

"Oh god, Severus, but if you're caught--" started Cassie, her eyes already gleaming with tears of shock and worry.

"Should I be discovered, it will no doubt mean any amount of torture and ultimate death. It would also give away the plan, so naturally this is of the utmost importance that I do not fail."

"So no pressure," she said baldly. "Oh my god." At a complete loss for anything more constructive, Cassie dropped her head in her hands. Taking a breath, she looked up at him and tried to steady her voice. "When do you have to go?"

"The first day of term. I have told the Dark Lord that I will feign ill to be able to assist with his endeavor. On returning with it, of course, we will once again put Gryffindor's sword to use."

Cassie chewed her cuticle a bit, thinking. "That's extremely unusual for him to call you away from here at such a time, isn't it?"

"Indeed, there have not many times he has required my assistance on such an important matter. However, it is meant to be a reward getting me away from here for what information I gave him as to Potter's whereabouts for this summer."

"What??" exclaimed Harry and Cassie in unison.

"As Cassandra mentioned, Hogwarts does meet the requirements for being most suitable for the pivotal battle against Voldemort and his minions. In which case, Harry, rather than have you return to your aunt's and uncle's, I have decided it would be best for you to stay here."

"What? As bait?" he countered.

"After a fashion, yes," he replied as Harry sputtered. "As of the end of term, this will be the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I mean to have everyone willing to serve in the cause to take up residence here. I see no reason why they cannot, seeing as how we have ample room and resources. In addition, I have spoken with the merpeople, as well as the centaurs on the grounds about aiding in the fight should the Death Eaters come knocking, as I'm sure they will. The house elves as well are prepared to do battle in the name of magical creatures everywhere. I would also request that you, Harry, as their personal leader, ask any members of the DA who would like to stay behind--namely those who will be of age by the time you are. I do not think it advisable for the younger, more inexperienced ones to stay behind and fight."

"But why in the world would Voldemort walk into a battle, knowing we're waiting--"

"Because he will not know, Harry," Dumbledore cut in. "What Severus told him is that I will be securing help from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons in aligning against him, and will be leaving you in Severus' care. In which case, Voldemort firmly believes that you will at last be offered up easily into his waiting hands. When he arrives, he will find the enchantments guarding the grounds have been lowered, presumably by Severus to allow him access in, but what he will not know is that he will be walking directly into a trap. At that point, Severus' mask is off and it is too late to do anything about it. Not only will he find that I am, in fact, in residence, but also that there are any number of people prepared to fight what will probably be a very small following on his part. He would have no reason to suspect a need for more than a few of his men."

"But, sir...what about the protection thing from going to Aunt Petunia's," he asked dubiously.

"True, once you do not consider it home anymore, the protection will no longer hold. However, I believe you should be amply protected here with as many well-trained witches and wizards as we shall have in residence at that time. If I may be so bold, given the people in attendance this should actually be one of your better birthdays, despite the battle looming before you. The time of attack, in fact, is shortly after you become of age. It is at that time that you are supposed to have been brought in from your Aunt Petunia's and left here with no protection to speak of. That should give us plenty of time after the end of term to prepare ourselves as best we can."

"Well, good. So we'll be prepared and he'll be in for a huge surprise. So much the better for us then," said Cassie, casting a glance around at everyone. Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Dumbledore looked benignly between the two of them. Harry simply sat digesting the news that he had one more birthday before he went to war.

As ready as Cassie was to fight, she was scared to death of Severus going away. More, she was afraid of him not returning. As it was, later that night when they made love, she did as though she may never have the chance again, as it was all too likely true. And in the silence afterward, as his breathing slowed and deepened in sleep, she wept.

***

It was the first Tuesday of the term that Cassie found herself doing rounds alone for the first time in ages. She had nearly finished, having worked her way up from the dungeons. She had only the rest of the seventh floor to cover before she could call it a night. As she passed the suit of armor and then came upon the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, across from the room of requirement, she said yet another prayer of thanks that Malfoy had not been made a Death Eater after all. He was coming along with regard to Muggles and had even been helping out in class shortly before the holidays. It was a shame, she thought, that none of his other friends could follow suit. Likely they would wind up going the way he could have and get stuck with any number of impossible chores from Voldemort. Like fixing that ridiculous cabinet. Good god, the vanishing cabinet! How could she have forgotten? What if he had charged someone else with the chore in order to get Death Eaters inside the castle? Did Voldemort already know about it, or was it something Draco would have thought of...no matter, she thought. Something had to be done about it just in case.

With Severus off on his mission, and Dumbledore god knows where, the only best person Cassie could think of to rid them of it was Harry. Determined to do something still, she trotted hastily back and forth in front of the wall, willing the door to appear. As soon as it did, she swept in and hurried up and down aisles until she found the cursed thing. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed ahold of the door and wrenched with all her might, trying to tear the door off. Seizing the bust nearby, she battered at it until she was breathless and the door had indeed split severely around two of the hinges. Wrenching it fully apart at last, she flung the door over a large pile of junk and considered it the best she could do on short notice, resolving to get to Harry as soon as she could. At this point, however, it was too late at night and no one was about, so she deemed it safe enough for the time being.

She finally caught up with him at lunch next day, and without telling him what was going on, she led him upstairs to the room, and only when they were safely inside and away from the dangers of eavesdroppers did she tell him why she needed him here.

"Blimey, Professor! No offense, but you might have thought of that before now. Lucky it's not too late," he said, clearly amazed at her slip up.

"Thanks so much, Potter, but really in light of everything else this was kind of on the back burner. Besides, it's not too late until the Carrows and Greyback show up with a few of their closest friends."

When they came upon the broken cabinet, Harry swished his wand once exclaiming, "reducto" and veritably reducing it to sawdust.

"Excellent, Harry," she said, brushing a large pile of it under a nearby bookcase. "No worries about that now at all. But coming to think of it, we will have to consult Dumbledore about blocking your beloved passageways into the castle or at least guarding them more heavily."

"Right Professor," was his grudging reply as they left the room and headed for the stairs.

Cassie and Harry split up when they got back to the second floor. Harry proceeded down the stairs for Potions in the dungeon as Cassie made her way down the hallway for her NEWT students. She was still a good distance to her room when she saw a commotion going on in front of the door. It appeared Crabbe and Goyle could not leave well enough alone without a leader anymore and were still making themselves unpopular as bullies. They were both bearing down on Hermione, both looking menacing with their wands out, while Hermione reached into her robes for her own. As Cassie drew close enough to hear what was said, she was already on the verge of reading them the riot act.

"Leave her alone," commanded someone coming up behind them. Turning, they saw Mandy, Cassie's angelic-looking OWL student who had clearly overheard their remarks and was quicker getting there than Cassie herself.

"What do you have to say, mudblood lover?" countered Goyle--or was it Crabbe--turning his wand on her as well.

"Leave them both alone, you great foul gits! How brave are you anyway, harassing a couple of girls?" said Draco, sidling up from the other side of the hall to stand between the two boys and Hermione, who looked aghast at this new Malfoy.

"Enough all of you," said Cassie as soon as she was within earshot. "Fifty points from Crabbe and Goyle each, and I'll be speaking to Professor Snape about this as well. For the future you just keep in mind that if you can't keep a civil tongue in your mouths, you'll just be required to stick to answering questions in class and commenting on the weather. The rest of you get to class, there's nothing to see."

She watched as they all filed away, Hermione and Mandy both catching up to Draco, whose strides were already eating up the stone floor while Crabbe and Goyle walked away mumbling to each other. As Cassie watched, utterly shocked, she saw Mandy take Draco's hand as they split from Hermione on the stairs. "Hmmm," thought Cassie, "I wonder what Mama Malfoy will have to say about this."

Hours later, she finally gave up trying to grade papers as a bad job and sat staring across the room into the fireplace. Her cd player was on in the background, with soft strains of music lilting into her thoughts. Yet it was the words that affected her most:

_and I don't understand  
by the touch of your hand  
I would be the one to fall_

I miss the little things  
oh I miss everything about you

She did miss everything about him. From his swagger and the swish of his cloak to the snarky sarcasm and derisive arch of his brow. More than anything she missed the warmth of him and the purely masculine smell on his clothes as she wrapped her arms under that cloak and breathed him in. She kept trying to tell herself that he had done any number of dangerous tasks for year, between both Voldemort and Dumbledore. The difference was though, she didn't have to witness them. She did not have to sit, feeling so useless and worried, wringing her hands. Never before had she loved anyone so much, and because of this, she had never had so much to lose. Not knowing how long he would be away was yet another contention she had that kept her worrying. Was no news good news? Did the hours stretching by mean that there had been complications? What if something had gone wrong, or he couldn't make the swap? Was there something she had forgotten about the cup as a horcrux? She groaned aloud, unable to answer any of her own questions and, packing up her paperwork to take to bed with her that night, she resolved to try and take it one day at a time.

**Ed note:** I have Sarah Maclachlan to thank for "Sweet Surrender." It's the perfect song for Cassie, with regard to Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fate's tapestry: threads crossing, lives intersecting

It was that Thursday at breakfast, that Cassie finally got a reprieve. She was sitting at high table, picking morosely at her eggs when Severus came striding through the doors and across the great hall. He met her eyes briefly and raised an eyebrow, which Cassie took to mean "later," and made his way to Dumbledore. Leaning down, he whispered something in the old man's ear, who simply nodded and clapped a hand on Severus' back. With that, Severus sat down at his own plate which then loaded itself with eggs, sausages, tomatoes and toast. Apparently Bella was no cook, Cassie thought.

Now knowing he was back and that there were hours yet before she could get ahold of him, Cassie spent the rest of the day with her foot tapping impatiently under her desk and losing the thread of conversations in class. At last she ushered the fourth years out the door and crossed the room to the fireplace. Should she flue straight over or freshen up a bit? Before she could decide, green flames erupted from the grate and Severus stepped through. Saying not a word, she rushed into his arms, knocking him back a step.

"Careful there, I'm supposed to be recovering from scrofungulus, it's highly contagious."

"Don't be ridiculous," she laughed. "Oh god, I'm so glad to see you. What took so long?"

"In the first place I could hardly look as if I'd wanted to rush off. Not to mention there were some details to iron out for Potter's supposed capture this summer. I had to assure him that the child would by no means be willing to accompany me anywhere as he distrusts me so, and in which case, rather, the Dark Lord has to come here. I did point out to him that hardly anyone, including Dumbledore would be here to defend him, and that I could in fact undo the enchantments on the grounds."

"So everything's in place then." She touched her palm to his cheek. "Severus, you're the bravest man I have ever known. I don't know how you do it, and after these few days, I don't know how I'll make it much longer knowing what you have to do."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, then leaned in for simmering kiss. He reached up, tangling his fingers in her hair and deepening the kiss simply by changing the angle as the door swung open.

"Professor Pearl, I wanted to ask--" the intruder broke off as he took in the scene. Severus and Cassie looked around to the door, still holding onto each other, as Harry snapped his mouth closed. "Sorry, I'll come back later," he managed before beating a hasty retreat out the door.

"Tomorrow would be better," Cassie called after his retreating form.

"Perhaps we should away to somewhere a bit more private," murmured Severus, the laughter evident in his voice.

"I vote for my quarters then," said Cassie, tossing a pinch of Floo Powder on the flames and stepping through.

He stepped up behind her, both hands on her waist, and pulled her to him. He dipped his head, pressing his lips to her neck as his hands found her breasts. She could feel the length of him already, pressing into her backside before he spun her around and backed her across the room to the bed. He flicked his wand twice, once to cast the _muffliato_ over the room and one aimed at the fireplace, presumably to ward off any intruders, before he laid it on the side table. To Cassie's surprise, they were suddenly both naked, Severus' hardening erection already obvious. She climbed up on the bed, kneeling as he crawled over to her, pushing her gently onto her back as his hands stroked up and down her body sending chills up her spine. With her breath quickening, she nearly protested as his mouth found her breast and his hands made their ascent up her thighs to her already wet folds. She let out a moan and bucked when he abruptly switched positions, taking her lips in his and flicking his tongue at her opening before changing the angle and lapping at the very center of her, driving that bundle of nerves into a frenzy. Her legs drew up as she fisted her hands in his hair, struggling not to come so fast. As his hand stroked down from her breast and across her belly she tensed further, taut as a bow, while his fingers deftly entered her, his tongue still working lazy circles over her clitoris. Slowly stroking his fingers in and out, he pressed up a bit, finding her g-spot as his tongue flicked more quickly over her. Cassie's control snapped entirely as she gasped his name, bucking against his rapid fingers and mouth, she came forcefully, letting go of his hair only to clutch at the sheets as she tipped straight over the edge into a perfect haze of orgasm. "Good god, Severus," she said shakily, pulling him up to meet her mouth.

Not to be outdone, she stroked her hands down his back, giving his cheek a squeeze. Then, linking a leg around his hip, she bucked him off and rolled him straight over onto his back while she straddled him.

"If I'm not mistaken, Professor," she purred, "you said you were in need of a healing."

She leaned down for a kiss as his hands reached up to cup her breasts, teasing the pads of his thumbs over her already erect nipples. Sliding her own hands down past his collarbones, she circled her thumbs around his own nipples before tweaking them lightly. Shifting her hot mouth down, she flicked her tongue over one first, then the other. Already taut, from her oral attentions, he groaned aloud as she pulled her mouth back a bit to blow on them slightly. This time it was his hand that fisted in her hair as she slid even lower, tracing wet kisses across his stomach down the happy trail to his already hardened member. Her hands slid up his thighs, as her finger pulsed just behind his sac while she slid her tongue slowly up his shaft and flicked her tongue at the tip. He quivered as he grasped both of her arms, his own legs drawing up, as if grappling for control. She continued her assault only for a moment, until he was writhing in earnest, thrusting himself against her mouth before she climbed back on top of his legs and lowered herself, burying him to the hilt. Easing up again slowly, until just his tip was inside her, she clenched her muscles and gliding back down slowly. He moaned in a rapturous ache as he gripped her hips, still allowing her to set the pace. Again and again she tortured his senses, sliding up and down over the length of him and intermittently swiveling her hips as he began to slowly thrust against her. Feeling the pressure strengthen and build, Cassie pistoned her hips quicker now, taking all of him into her and rocking against his body. "Oh god, yes," he cried. "Yes! Just there." He let the last breath out on a moan as he started bucking harder, their loins slapping against each other as she drove them further, faster. Grinding hip against hip, the pressure built to a peak as she came, shaking, and he gripped her again, thrusting once, twice more as he spent himself.

He rose, their torsos touching as he thrust his tongue into her willing mouth, hands still clenched on her bottom. His hands raked up to her breasts, massaging them as he sucked on her bottom lip. "That was absolutely worth getting ill," he said when he could finally talk. "Happy birthday, babe," Cassie laughed as he pulled her back down on top of him, and it was thus, hours later that they finally slept.

Cassie was awakened early the next morning by two big paws plopping up on her side of the bed and a cold nose pressed against her face. "Ugh," she said rolling away from the smelly dog breath and closer to Severus.

"What is wrong?" he asked groggily.

"I think Lump wants out. He can't go in and out of the front door somehow."

She started to rise, but Severus pulled her back down for a kiss before swinging over the edge of the mattress. "It's alright, I'll take him." He stood, stretching before pulling on trousers and boots and shrugging into his shirt and coat. Lump, sensing imminent departure with his second favorite escort began wriggling and dancing, jumping up on Severus, who simply rubbed behind his ears. "You don't fool me for a second, mongrel. What you're wanting is to go find Fang and hunt rabbits, aren't you?" At that, Lump woofed and bounded to the door.

"Thank you Severus," Cassie yawned. "He loves you too." Severus cast a single smirk over his shoulder before striding out the door after the dog.

***

Later that Saturday, Cassie came racing down to Severus' quarters from the hospital wing, her face alight. She came up short at the adder's painting and before he could so much as hiss, she said, "scrofungulus" and it swung open.

"Severus! Are you busy?" she asked, practically hopping with excitement.

"Not now," he answered, looking completely bemused. "What in the world has you this excited? You found Draco kissing his half-blood girlfriend?"

"I am so sure that's already happened and that doesn't make it any less adorable, but no. I just came from Poppy and she confirmed it for me. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure because I've been feeling this way for a few days now, but--"

"Perhaps you should take a breath, love before you pass out."

"But that's it, she gave me something so I won't pass out because I was feeling dizzy a bit. And now I know why. Severus," she said, sitting on his lap and taking his face in her hands. "I'm pregnant."

"Good lord," was his only reply. He looked from her face to her belly and back again as her face fell, clearly not happy at this reception.

Saying nothing still, he pulled her face down to his and kissed her lightly. "How in the world will we keep you both safe?"

Seeing the problem now she asked, "does that mean you're happy to have a little quarter-blood prince or princess on the way?"

"Of course," he said, laughing at the thought. "Then again, you may not after you've levitated for no apparent reason."

"Would that actually happen?"

"Yes."

"Uh oh."

**Ed. Note: **Trickie, I lied. Ha! There's your lemon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ed note: **Trickie, be warned, there be schmaltz ahead...

Chapter 15: Binding together, casting off

The very next day as Severus swept into the staff room for their weekly meeting, he stood aghast, whipping out his wand purely on reflex as several voices yelled, "surprise!" He lowered it slowly, still tempted to fire off a hex as confetti showered the room, getting caught in his hair and dusting his robes. He stifled the urge to curl his lip into a sneer as Flitwick pulled a cracker that exploded to reveal a dozen faux galleons. Cassie laughed, clapping as she came forward and said, "happy birthday, Severus!" "

"Since you were just getting back to us on Thursday," she said, her eyes twinkling for all the world like Dumbledore's, "I decided this would probably be the best time."

"You decided?" He raised an eyebrow, as her smile widened.

"Keep yer chin up, there, Snape," chuckled Hagrid, clapping him on the back and nearly buckling his knees. "At leas' yer still in yer thirties yet!"

"Thank you, indeed, all of you," Severus said somewhat awkwardly, glancing around at everyone.

"Now Severus, let's have some of that scrumptious looking cake, shall we!" Dumbledore exclaimed, waving him to the table. "Make a wish, why don't you?"

Severus leaned in, blowing out nearly all thirty-seven little candles as everyone broke into a rousing chorus of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow." He smiled a little as he began cutting slices and passing them around, thanking everyone as they stepped up for a slice. A few of them had even gotten him gifts; from Minerva, a pair of buttery black leather gloves, a revised edition of _Most Potent Potions_ from Flitwick, a bottle of amber ale from Hagrid, and a mixed set of mint humbugs and acid pops from Dumbledore. Cassie's gift, a his and hers matching green silk pajama set, would have to wait until later. For now she was glad to see that the stiffness he'd had when he first entered was rapidly dissolving and that he really seemed to be enjoying himself at last.

"Oh! It's truly excellent cake, Cassandra," Minerva slurred around a mouthful, "was this something the elves cooked up on their own or do you have a recipe?"

"Actually, I had it sent up from Honeydukes. It's just a really big chocolate gateau made with firewhiskey. I wanted to make sure we had enough for all the staff."

Later that night, when they did finally get a chance to try on their sleepwear, Cassie looked up to him as she was cradled in his arms and grazed a finger over his lips. "I'm glad you liked the party. I wasn't sure if you'd actually appreciate it, seeing as you're not that much of a social animal, but I figured since not everyone could make it to the meeting--at least not on time--that you would like it better just being a few people you know rather than the entire staff or, you know, having it done in the great hall in front of the whole school."

She grinned wickedly at the thought of the latter. But he shocked Cassie speechless with his answer. "Truly I liked it much better, and may well have hexed someone had it been done in the great hall. But for my first birthday party, I believe I did quite well, given that it was a complete surprise.."

Severus' biggest surprise yet though came in February, shortly before Valentine's Day, when he flued into Cassie's room to find her waiting wearing nothing but a feathered mask and colored beads. It was then that he learned the true meaning of "laissez les bon temps roult!" Having taught the house elves her mother's own recipes for shrimp touffe, gumbo, and jambalaya, Cassie was highly entertained at Severus' first experience with spicy Cajun food as he gasped and choked, waving and motioning for water. Sadly, she thought, English sausages were entirely to tame compared to her mama's jalapeo boudain. Of course, after he had taken one look at her after coming into her room, everything had had to wait until the next morning, which meant the peppers marinated even longer than usual.

Not to be outdone, the Slytherin schemer set his mind to sweep Cassie right off her feet. What with Valentine's day falling on a Friday, Severus had a special tea sent up that evening from Madam Puddifoot's and had it waiting, not in his quarters as she would have guessed, but in the Room of Requirement. He led her through the door, one hand covering her eyes, and was utterly pleased when he removed it to see her enraptured face taking in the scene of a candlelit tea for two as the sounds of string music floated on the air. As she met his gaze over the slim tapers flickering on the table, she wondered how in the world a man with such a harsh facade could be capable of doing the any number of kind, thoughtful, and romantic things he had for her. Secretly, she was glad everyone else had missed it. There were times she felt she wanted to selfishly, jealously guard it, while most of the time she felt the strongest urge to shout it to the world how wonderful the man really was. For the time being, she did guard her love as a secret, more practically for fear of what could happen if the wrong people found out. It was a constant worry, knowing that by the end of term her condition would surely be obvious. She felt no small amount of fear that someone would figure out who the father was, simply by putting two and two together. Severus was the only faculty member even remotely close to her age.

Yet here, now, it was impossible for her thoughts to stray to worry for long. Not when he was looking at her as he was, linking his fingers with hers on the table as he regaled her with stories from his childhood of the first inklings of his magic. The funniest by far was when he found himself chased by neighborhood bullies, only to wind up crouching under a tree full of ravens that suddenly swooped down upon the boys and attacked, driving them away from Severus. Certain these were the same birds from the Alfred Hitchcock movie, they had all run screaming home.

She was still laughing heartily at the idea of a bunch of neighborhood punks wetting themselves and running home when he moved around the table in front of her and kneeled down. "Surely he's not," she thought, "is he?" Grasping her hand, he took a minute before he spoke, just looking into her eyes. "Cassandra, when first I met you, there was something about you that stirred me. I did, after any number of years' training, think myself impenetrable and yet you have proven me wrong. Time and again, your strength and resiliency, strangely married with a certain, if I may, softness and depth have been my great undoing. I spoke before of your audacity of hope. It is your never ending cheer and humor that warm any room, and by this point I feel, truly, that you have brought this warmth into me. I can no longer claim to be the same person I was when we first met. And now, what's more, I find that when once I felt that I would never long to have a family, it is a most ardent wish that you have also granted me. For that and more, love, I pledge my life to you, if you'll have me."

Cassie sat, digesting his words. Her mouth was open, yet she could not make a sound come out. He shook her fingers and gazed up at her, then reached into his robes and pulled out the most beautiful, intricate ring she had ever seen. It was fashioned of the same, shimmering wrought gold as her necklace, and in the center of a setting that curved around it sat a twinkling diamond that caught the light just so. On either side sat a deep green emerald, around each of which curved the upper loop of an engraved P.

"It was my grandmother's. When my mother died it came to me, and it's quite a lucky thing I did not sell it almost straight away. By the time you came along, I had quite nearly forgotten it. It is yours, Cassandra, if you want it. Will you give me your hand?"

"Yes," she finally gasped, utterly undone. Her eyes were swimming as he slipped it on her right hand, as he said, for the time being. Taking a good look at the diamond winking on her finger, she linked her arms around his neck and leaned in for a gentle kiss. He pulled her up with him, sliding arms around her waist and placing a kiss on the tender curve of her neck before he spoke again.

"I have already spoken to Dumbledore about performing a ceremony later this summer. Unsurprisingly, he was not even remotely taken off guard by the request."

Cassie laughed at that, "I doubt he was, considering he's the one who sent the house elves to my quarters with your robes the other day. But can he perform weddings?"

"Of course. He is a member of the Wizengamot, and as such, can officiate at any number of occasions."

"Did you give him a date?"

"I told him our best chance was for perhaps the middle of August, after the Dark Lord's defeat and, of course, before the start of next term."

"Well...my birthday's the fifteenth. We could have it then and then you'd never forget that or our anniversary." She aimed a saucy smirk up at him as he swept her into a brisk waltz.

"The fifteenth it is, then."

***

As March approached, however, work dominated their lives. The Quidditch season wrapped up, the last Hogsmeade visit passed, and with exams approaching, everyone was feeling the strain between studying and readying themselves for the battle to come. Severus, Cassie and Minerva had worked feverishly preparing their exams in February so that they would be able to devote Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights to help Harry and the other kids practice defensive spells. Rather than have Harry at the helm of the DA meetings, they and Dumbledore circled among those students who came, giving them advice, showing the proper way to do things, and even joining in at times. Since Cassie was unable to do magic, she busied herself with treating wounds per Severus' instruction and more importantly giving them advice on throwing off the Imperius curse. She instructed them to focus in on the voice of their consciousness, pulling it closer into the foreground of their minds, questioning the voice at the forefront giving them orders, and pushing it out of their minds completely. Thanks to her help, most of the group could successfully throw off the curse, including Neville who was progressing now by leaps and bounds. He had even managed to successfully stun Severus and once done, only shouted, "_renervate_" from across the room, giving himself a safe distance before Severus came back to consciousness.

If any of the kids' faces registered shock at Severus not only actively helping, but being quite civil about it, they knew better than the speak up. They simply adjusted and, most literally, tried to roll with the punches. The only thing more amazing that did cause quite a stir came in mid-April when Mandy Brocklehurst showed up at the Monday class with Draco in tow. By this point he had done a complete transition, dating a half-born who sympathized with Muggles, defending one in the hall, isolating himself from most of the Slytherins, and even taking Muggle Studies. This contrasted so sharply from the Draco they had known for years that the room stilled when he walked in the door...until Harry walked up, stuck out his hand and said, "welcome to the group, mate, come on in." And then it was as though nothing had happened. Conversations picked up again, wands flew through the air amid shouts of "_expelliarmus_" and Severus switched off from demonstrating with Minerva the proper technique for a total body bind to partner up with his student. By the end of the evening, everyone wanted to partner with Draco or Snape as the two began teaching them somewhat shadier spells that they had compared notes on. Around the room those with dummies were safely practicing Sectumsempra on them, while those without busied themselves by levitating each other with Levicorpus. Any and all of them worked hard to master using these nonverbally, to have a greater advantage on the field.

The Wednesday before exams were to start marked a banner day when Dumbledore found himself disarmed. Everything in the room came to a standstill, several people stood gaping and a few even gasped as Dumbledore's wand arced through the air, rolling to land at Harry's feet. Thinking nothing of the feat except that it was cause for jubilation, Harry smiled exultantly as he handed it back. Dumbledore watched as he thanked everyone for the congratulations, a secret smile playing under his whiskers. Cassie and Severus, knowing the full import of the action, hung back at the end of the lessons. Cassie stepped up to Dumbledore wondering, but not really wanting to ask what she knew she must.

"You didn't allow him to do that did you?"

"Did I 'throw the game' as you would say it?" he chuckled. "No, my dear, I did not. Although I admit fully to partnering him more than anyone, for it may be an old man's arrogance but I thought myself and Severus the best people for him to duel if he is ever to accomplish what he must. In short, however, this also means that since I did not allow him to disarm me, Harry is now the master of the elder wand. Now that he knows that he must face the Killing Curse once again, it will help him to know this when he confronts Voldemort at last."

"This is actually really good then," Cassie said. "Not only does he go in now facing Voldemort with the same knowledge and skills he would have in the stories, but we've also got two of our best fighters still and eliminated any unnecessary deaths. The odds just keep tilting in our favor. I know odds aren't everything, but it sure doesn't hurt."

"It does show promise, does it not," replied the old wizard. "So too does having the element of surprise." He tipped a wink at Severus as he stepped out of the room.

"I know having all that does help," Cassie said once they were finally alone, "but I still worry for you more than anyone in this."

"Why me of all people? Cassandra, surely you know that I have the advantage of knowing secrets from both sides in how to fight. I know the enemy because, in short, for years I was the enemy. I know their habits, the many underhanded ways they fight, I have practiced with them much like what we have done here."

"I also know that because of that they will come after you all the harder."

"Harder than Potter or Dumbledore?"

"Maybe not harder, but as much as," she said, "you know that as well as I do. You're not only a blood traitor, but you're a defector. They won't take kindly to that and Voldemort will most likely come after you himself."

"And he will do it against any number of Order members, magical creatures who refuse to be cowed, as well as the two you've mentioned," he said, taking her by the shoulders. "But should chance have it that I do not return from battle, you have it to know that I have loved you more than anyone else in my life. Because of you I actually desire to see another day and to live through battle--before I could not have cared less. That alone will be my standard to bear and I will be fighting to come back to you, and this baby," he said, placing a hand on her already swollen belly. "It is true that anything can still happen, but you have to agree with what Potter has said. It is much more likely we will win because in addition now to mere talent and skill, even considering the sheer numbers are more closely matched, we have, as he put it, 'something worth fighting for' and that can make all the difference in the world."

"That is very true," she said with a small smile, "but it does not stop me from worrying."

"No more for tonight at least, then," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now to bed with you, you're dead on your feet and taking on more lately than your condition would allow."

"Women in _my condition_ as you put it have been through far worse and come out fine."

And with the argument started, she led the way out the door and down the hall.

**Ed. note:** Some boudain is actually quite tame, but sometimes you gotta kick it up a notch!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The fabric of life, woven by fate's hand

In the strange way time has of speeding up when there is something truly bad coming, the month of May gave way to June as exams came and went with only a modicum of fuss. No sooner had the students left on the Hogwarts express, then Order members started Flooing in and apparating just on the edge of the grounds almost daily. Tonks, who had already been stationed at the castle, was now staying round the clock, and surprised Cassie with the knowledge that she was also pregnant, though not nearly so far along. All of the Weasleys descended on the castle two days after the kids were shipped off and Cassie wondered that she had ever seen so many red-heads in one room. Fred and George had even gone on "vacation in Bora Bora," leaving the store in the capable hands of their assistants. They were distinctly surprised though, and there was an initial tense moment when Percy Flooed in the day after and abruptly admitted to being a "bit of a git about things." At this, Molly burst into tears as Fred and George both chucked him around the head and pulled him into a noogie. Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle even showed up, once they had successfully secured the Dursleys and the Grangers. Kingsley, who was still assigned to a night and day watch kept on the Muggle prime minister, regretfully could not leave his post. He did, however, send his well wishes by owl. Remus came strolling up the hill one day with the news that though he could not garner any support from the werewolves, neither did Greyback. The ones who retained more of their humanity had no desire to fight and the others, who preferred to live as animals, did so without caring which side won or lost.

With the arrival of the Order, the dueling practices stepped up in their intensity. All of the DA members and several other witches and wizards who were of age stayed behind to help in the fight. The Room of Requirement was in daily use as novices and veterans alike practiced with each other, sharing secrets and swapping tips. Diggle was delighted to learn Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex and returned the favor by showing her and the others how to cast a Occaecocare spell, which blinded one's opponent. The house elves even showed up from the kitchens to help and to teach. The centaurs began doing drills out on the grounds and the merpeople staged battles in their underground realm, facing off against one another with their tridents. So it continued for the next several weeks as they banded together, with everyone practicing during the day, coming together for meals in the great hall, meeting their again in the evenings for entertainment. Sometimes they played games, told jokes or stories--anything to keep their minds from dwelling on what was to come.

It was one such night, two days after Harry's birthday that Severus and Cassie lay together on his bed. He ruffled her hair with one hand, while the other stroked over her increasing belly. Both of them thinking the same thing, neither wanting to voice it, they knew that Severus would be summoned at any time and the war would truly have begun. Just then, he bolted straight up, flexing his hand and wrist and clutching his forearm.

"Is it--"

"It's burning!" he broke in before she could even ask, grabbing his wand from the side table and stowing it in his pocket. "I must warn the others."

Severus made a dash for the door, buttoning his coat as he went and slamming the door behind him. Thinking at first that it was only out of habit, Cassie reached for the latch and tugged, only to find herself locked in. With a CRACK! she turned, astounded, to face Dobby who gestured quickly for her to come to him. "Hurry missus! Dobby will help you," he squeaked as she grasped his outstretched hand. Another CRACK! and she and Dobby were then standing at the door of the Room of Requirement as Dobby started tottering back and forth in front of it muttering. "Good lord, Dobby, what are we doing here?" Cassie prompted, close to the end of her patience as the door formed and she stepped through with the elf in tow..

"Master Snape has requested you be put here, miss, with the other ladies, and out of the fighting." Cassie looked around to see that "other ladies" meant Tonks, who was clearly as furious as she and Narcissa Malfoy, who swept in from what appeared to be the passage into the Hog's Head, carrying a bottle of red currant rum. No sooner did Cassie register this than Dobby disapparated again, leaving her at a loss.

"Don't even bother trying to get out, mate," said Tonks. "Somehow they've barricaded the door."

"Cheers," said Narcissa, looking thoroughly resigned as she took a large belt straight from the bottle.

"How did you two get here?" Cassie questioned.

"Remus, who will be rapped soundly round the head afterwards, sent me up here for weapons and locked me in," snapped Tonks as she started pacing.

Cassie glanced over to Narcissa. "I was tired of fidgeting around my dear departed aunt's with that barmy little elf, so Dumbledore brought me here. And now I can watch my one and only child get his head blown off, all in the name of Muggles," she sighed, filling a tumbler on the table and taking a strong sip. "No offense of course."

Surprisingly, they were joined very shortly by Poppy, who walked straight through the door. "Poppy!" the girls exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Oh any of us can walk in. It's walking out you can't do until they lower the enchantments."

"Blast it all, those blighters! I want to help," said Tonks, kicking one of the hospital beds that had appeared, before lowering herself on to it and massaging her sore toes.

"Serves you right," Poppy snapped. "You've no business, either of you, fighting and straining yourselves in the condition you're in." She barely spared Narcissa a glance before carrying the supplies she had brought in over to an exam table in the middle of the room.

"Oh good lord," Cassie groaned. "I at least want to know what's going on!"

At that, a set of mirrors on the far wall lit up as images from the castle and grounds swam into view. "Alright! That's more like it," said Tonks sweeping over to see the Death Eaters making their way up the hill as everyone inside scrambled to their positions.

"Severus," echoed Voldemort's voice through the castle. "We're here. Open the doors so I can extend Potter my deepest condolences on his imminent death!"

Inside the room, Cassie and Tonks clutched at each other's hands as Poppy put her fingers to her lips, listening to the evil voice seeping through the very walls. Narcissa had sloshed rum all over the table and sat quaking with fear as she tried to toss back the drink in her hand. Just then Dumbledore's voiced bellowed through the corridors and out on the grounds, "not today Tom. If you want Harry, you have a few of us to get through yet." Before Voldemort could counter or even demand what was going on, the doors burst open and the assault began. Watching from their vantage point, the women saw chaos erupt on the grounds as people streamed out launching themselves in attack. They saw Flitwick, Aurora, and Trelawney on the top of the Astronomy tower throwing fireballs at Inferi. Watching incredulously as Flitwick charmed the gargoyles into action, Cassie was amazed to see them fly into the fight below, buffeting Death Eaters and Inferi and dive-bombing the giants.

"Bloody bleeding buggering hell!" exclaimed Tonks, as she watched Remus dueling two Death Eaters at once. "Why'd I have to get pregnant?"

"I'm thinking because he's as hard to say 'no' to as Severus..." Cassie said, trying lamely for a joke as Narcissa tipped the bottle again back at the table.

"Are you sure you don't want just one?" she called, gesturing with a shot glass and already slurring her words. Poppy tutted disapprovingly as the three women turned their faces back to the battle raging just outside.

Cassie looked back over to see Neville fall to one of Bella's stuns as Draco rushed forward engaging her in a flurry of hexes and counter curses. Fred Weasley having just bound Dolohov in restraints and stunned him for good measure, spun on the spot shouting, "_renervate_!" at Neville's unconscious form before turning to help Hannah Abbot fend of Greyback. Finding himself on the floor in the heat of battle, flung himself straight up and shot Bella with a full body bind spell, effectively putting her out of commission. "Thanks mate," said Draco as he moved off to engage one of the Carrows.

"That's my boy," said Narcissa sadly from the safety of their shelter. "God help him."

Outside the castle, Order members and Death Eaters alike dodged and leaped out of the way to avoid the giants' trampling feet as the house elves set upon them, levitating the clubs so that they beat their owners around the head and face. Roaring in protest, the giants flung up their hands to avoid the blows which gained in strength with every swing, stumbling and snarling as they broke into full retreat. Hagrid, outdoors as well, had cornered Macnair by the lake having chased him from the castle. Still enraged over Buckbeak's near demise, he bore down on the Death Eater as he flung curses to no avail. His giant blood protecting him from the onslaught, Hagrid lifted Macnair's body straight up as he dropped his wand, tossing him into the lake as a merman rose out of it, impaling him on the trident. Other merpeople were tossing their tridents like spears at any spiders that had wandered close to the lake's edge as they swarmed out of the Forbidden Forest. Now cut off from his route back up to the castle, Hagrid screamed at the creatures whose ancestor he had so diligently seen to, "hey ye lot! Get back where ye belong!" He bellowed as they swarmed around him. Just as suddenly as he was engulfed by a sea of arachnids, a dragon swooped down from overhead sending a rush of flames out ahead and clearing a swath through them. Hagrid glanced up in time to see Charlie Weasley soaring past on a Hungarian Horntail that looked all too familiar. Splitting into a wide grin as he barreled back up to the castle, Hagrid waved, "Charlie! Ye've got Norbert with ya?" Charlie smiled as he looped around on a return path, taking out Inferi and several more spiders on the way.

Percy, who was fighting furiously with Avery closer to the castle doors, fell back as he was slashed across the face by a powerful Sectumsempra spell that shot through his shield charm. "_Avada Kedavra_!" was the last thing he heard from above before he clenched his eyes shut, sure it was the end. Truly he did feel himself levitating upwards and gliding through the air amid the beating of wings. When he was finally brave enough to open them again, he got an eyeful of massive scales and the ground far below him. Craning his head up, he was shocked to see his brother Charlie, smiling down at him as they rode to the top of the Astronomy tower. "Got to let you down here, bro, you're out of commission now." Charlie pulled him off the dragon and handed him over to Trelawney, who laid him out whispering the counterspell to bind his wounds before he passed out again. Once again, Charlie launched off the top of the tower, scattering Inferi and spiders as he swept across the grounds.

"God this is killing me!" Cassie said, stomping her foot. "I could be out there right now with a sword, hacking them to pieces but no--"

"Sword?" slurred Narcissa from behind. "Are you the great bloody wench who killed my husband?" Cassie glanced back to see Narcissa sizing her up through bloodshot eyes.

"Well," she said, figuring she could hardly cause Cassie any harm in this state, "actually I did."

"Thanks for that," she snorted, before falling face forward on the table and knocking over the near empty bottle.

"I suppose I'd best get her to a bed and have a hangover emulsion ready," said Poppy, shaking her head.

"At least she can sleep through this and wake up when it's over," Tonks replied, still looking at Cassie with a newfound respect.

In other parts of the castle, Pettigrew, seeing the inevitability of the Death Eaters' defeat, deflected a spell from Ernie Macmillan and turned towards Greyback who was steadily cursing and slashing at anyone close enough. Pettigrew stood as curses and jinxes flew past him, his silver hand elongating and sharpening to a deadly point, caught Greyback's eye just before he lunged striking true through the heart as the werewolf belted out a raging howl and dropped to his knees. Seizing his opportunity to attempt to save himself from Azkaban, Pettigrew turned once again and began fighting other Death Eaters. Alecto Carrows, who witnessed his change of loyalties from the landing above, aimed a killing curse squarely at his back catching him completely unaware. George Weasley, charging up the stairs, shot a leg-locker curse at her before disarming and shouting, "_incarcerous_!" on his way to engage Yaxley.

In the great hall, Molly and Arthur battled it out with Amycus and Gibbon, covering each other as they spun and slashed, before Aberforth came barreling down the aisle with a well-aimed Levicorpus that brought both Death Eaters ass over shoulders in the air before they were bound and trussed, only to be summarily dropped onto the floor. "_Flammare_!" shouted Dean and Seamus together as Inferi began trying to crawl through the broken windows as Grawp plucked more of them away, tossing them several yards to the ground. They turned, facing none other than Crabbe and Goyle senior, and automatically began dodging and parrying with wands flying and flashing as Aberforth, Molly and Arthur ran to help.

Back inside the entrance hall, Severus spun to avoid a curse and flicked his wand deflecting another. True to Cassie's expectations, he seemed to be garnering quite a bit of attention from his old friends. He smiled grimly at the thought, as Rowle filled his vision. "What are you smirking at, Snape?" growled the towering Death Eater. "I've decided to quit playing with you all," he replied, throwing a perfectly aimed killing curse at Rowle's mocking leer before turning back to the two who had just tossed a stray jinx at him while fighting Hermione and Ginny. Tossing a shield charm in front of the two girls, Severus joined them as they collectively stunned the still masked Death Eaters, before they each went their separate ways. He ran headlong out the door, straight for the center of battle where Dumbledore and Harry both lashed at Voldemort who had observed so little of the battle that he was still smiling. The smiled slipped from his face as Severus stepped up, aiming a stun which he quickly deflected.

"How dare you, Severus," he hissed. "Ever more the truth that you never can trust anyone!" Vengefully he swept his wand in front of all three of them, causing the ground to quake as the three men braced themselves against the shift. A feral cry of rage rent the air as Bella, apparently freed from the bind Neville put on her, bulleted into the fray. Severus spun away, engaging her as Dumbledore and Harry continued with Voldemort. Dumbledore kept up the charge as again and again Voldemort deflected Harry's stuns and cursing.

"You should have learned quite more, Potter, before you came to me." Voldemort laughed wickedly. "It will be entirely too easy to take you once I finish off the old man."

His earth tremors continued, bucking under everyone's feet, as Dumbledore tipped his wand to the ground and opened it beneath Voldemort's feet. Falling into the chasm, Voldemort screamed once before shooting straight up in mid-air hitting Dumbledore with a forceful stun that slammed him onto his back before turning a killing curse on Harry, who walked right into the force of the blast. On the edge of their vision, Bella and Severus turned together to see Harry hit the ground. She let out a deranged cackle turning back to Severus as he took advantage of her distraction. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he screamed, lashing his wand and catching her in the face with it. Spinning toward Voldemort they began circling each other as Voldemort growled low in his throat.

"I'm ashamed of you, Severus," he sneered. "And all these years I thought you liked Bella."

"Insanity is only so entertaining," replied Severus, never lowering his wand or his guard. Sure enough, he cast Sectumsempra just as Voldemort lashed at him with a Cruciatus, which each deflected.

"I have taught you entirely too well," Voldemort conceded. "Luckily, I have not taught you all!" He launched again at Severus, again Severus deflected it, shouting "_resulto_!" as the curse rebounded on his attacker. The spell caught Voldemort full in the chest, causing him to crumple as he began writhing and twitching, with Snape bearing down forcing the curse to continue its assault. He broke off the curse as Voldemort lay gasping, raising his wand once more he heard a voice behind join his as he yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" With a blast of green light that blinded his vision, he looked back to see Voldemort lying supine, no longer writhing. No gasps, no maniacal gleam in the snakelike eyes. They stared up at the sky, empty. As he turned, he saw Potter standing, his wand still aimed at Voldemort's lifeless body as if expecting him to rise once more, but both he and Severus knew full well that this was the last time.

Hearing a groan from behind them, they both glanced over to see Dumbledore moving as if trying to get up and finding the thing impossible to do. They walked over and, each outstretching a hand, pulled him to his feet. Looking around, he managed a weak nod of approval as he took in the scene. The two giants had long since fled. Charred remains of Inferi littered the ground and any number of other Death Eaters lay dead, either from being cursed, burned, or shot with arrows. A few lay moaning in agony over their wounds, and still fewer had been backed up to the walls of the castle having surrendered as soon as they saw their master fall.

"That'll do, I suppose," managed Dumbledore, who allowed himself to be ushered back inside with Severus on one side and Harry on the other.

As the sun rose later that morning, the castle's residents were still awake, tending wounded and binding prisoners for the Aurors to take back to Azkaban prior to their hearings. Cassie took a break from helping with the injured, who were still streaming in from outside, to look for her love. Down she flew to the first floor and there, as she looked over the huge balustrade that was missing a large chunk, she locked eyes with him as he glanced up from surveying the damage. Climbing the main stairs to Cassie, Severus stepped on Yaxley, who appeared to have a strange combination of green tentacles and Ginny's signature bat bogey wings sprouting all over him, he met her halfway as she ran down to him. "It's over," she exclaimed, overcome with relief as she latched onto him. "Thank god it's over!"

"You said it, love," he sighed, burying his face in her hair, hanging on just as tightly as he lifted her off the ground in a fierce hug. He had his coat off, and his sleeves rolled up after setting aside bodies for burial and shoring up any damage that could be dangerous if left unattended. She turned his forearm to touch her lips to the mark he would never have to feel burning again, only to gasp when she found only the barest trace of a scar.

"For the first time in years," he said, as she looked up questioning, "I know what it feels like for my life to be my own."

***

Weeks later, they stood together at the lake's edge, surrounded by all her new friends and her family, who had been escorted as a service by the Ministry. She and Severus stood under a bower, ringed with garlands as they held hands. Dumbledore, smiling widely and enjoying his official capacity to the hilt, spoke of love, courage, and faith with a merry twinkle in his eye. Neither of them heard much of it, not even as their mouths formed the words they repeated after him. She watched tearfully as Severus slid his grandmother's ring onto the correct finger and pulled her closer to him.

"Then by the authority vested in me as Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Severus," Dumbledore winked, "you may now kiss your bride."

She tipped her gaze up to his, smiling as his lips met hers. Cheers and music rent the air and arrows arced overhead as the centaurs, mermen, and any number of other magical creatures joined in the celebration. She looked around at all the smiling faces watching them: Harry and Ginny arm in arm, Hermione and Ron, the Weasley twins elbowing each other, Minerva and Aurora dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs, Narcissa, Mandy and Draco standing close by, and any number of the other faces she had grown to know and love. Thinking of the only other occasion she knew where all these beings came together, Cassie was eternally grateful that this one really happened, as the other had been rewritten and any number of lives had been redeemed.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue:

As I write this, on the anniversary of the battle, I find it a bittersweet trip back to that wrenching day. To be sure, when we walked away from it, there were any number of casualties on our side. Sadly, most of them were more inexperienced and younger, though no one fought any harder than anyone else. The biggest surprise was neither inexperienced nor young. Alastor Moody, who I was unable to see in the mirrors as the battle raged, went down fighting. George Weasley, who saw him fall, said he took out five Death Eaters in the process and fought like the madman he was considered to be. Hestia Jones, sadly, fell to Bella's hand as she made her way across the field to her master. There were injuries as well. Percy Weasley is still scarred from the vicious slashes he received, while Dumbledore was so weakened by Voldemort's stun and the exertion of fighting that he has since retired from his post and moved back to Godric's Hollow, where he writes books and spends much of his time with Bathilda Bagshot and Elphias Doge. Hannah Abbot, though she lived, lost the use of her legs, but not before she blinded the Death Eater who cursed her. Mandy Brocklehurst, the student of mine who was dating Draco, still gets tremors from a powerful Cruciatus curse she was hit with. Yet all those who came away, did so gladly, proud of their accomplishments while mourning those who got left behind. There is now a beautiful monument on the grounds. Statues of each of the fallen ring the lake's edge, and thanks to Hagrid there are always fresh flowers.

Those of us who did move on from that day have come far. Severus and I welcomed our daughter, Lily Serenity, into the world nearly a month afterwards. He says she is lucky to have her mother's looks, but I have determined that rather than colic, she has gifted us with a personality very much like her father's. Yet I love them both and wouldn't trade them. Teddy Lupin was born a very few months ago now, and I am filled with no small sense of relief that their family is intact. Bill and Fleur, naturally, are still expecting Victoire later this year, and I did warn them it's a girl. Harry and Ginny are already engaged, as are Ron and Hermione, all of whom are planning a double wedding, which should be interesting to say the least. Severus surprised me the other day by asking what date they had set. My love has come a long way, and I fully admit to having a large part in it. My favorite success, however, is Draco who still keeps in touch. He suffered an enormous shock when his mother eloped with a newly healed Gilderoy Lockhart and moved to the south of France, but he is now employed as a liaison for Muggle Relations within the Ministry. He and Mandy are no longer together, but he is spending quite a lot of time with a Muggle cousin of hers.

Hogwarts is a strange place now, almost eery, especially when I walk on the grounds. Severus has said so as well, but there have been revolutionary changes to the place. Minerva stepped up as Headmistress, naming Filius Flitwick as Deputy Headmaster, and has done away completely with the house system. Instead, we separate according to grade levels now in an attempt to bring the children of all backgrounds and abilities together in cooperation. The mascot, though not a native to the area, is a Hungarian Horntail. As our first year there is no way I can say yet if it's working. Next year should have fewer bumps along the way. Neville did step up as Herbology professor, and Harry actually returned for a year to teach Defense while he trains for the Auror exam. Aurora's niece, Artemia, has taken Minerva's place in Transfiguration, and a new French witch has taken over the Potions department. Neither Horace nor Severus could be tempted out of retirement to return to the dungeons. Horace is back to his creature comforts, while Severus divides his time between researching new potions and penning a new textbook, complete with his own methods.

We have actually carved our niche here in Hogsmeade, since I am still employed as Muggle Studies professor and have a column that I write for the Prophet as a Muggle expert. Severus sold his family's old home, and had Harry, Remus, Arthur, and Dumbledore out to remodel our new one before we moved in. As of now it is neither shrieking, nor can it be considered a "shack" by any means. They did, at least, close up the passage through the basement. At this point though, we spend a good portion of our Christmas holidays with my family, where it's warmer, and cozy up at home most of the time otherwise. Although I do admit I am looking forward to a trip to Key Largo for two reasons. In the first, I can finally fit into a bathing suit again and second, I'm dying to see Severus in a Hawaiian shirt sipping pia colada from a coconut.

Given all this, I have no complaints. I'm glad things turned out as they have, and I do think everyone has come out the better for it. It is amazing how people, as these seeming threads spun and cast by the Fates can come together weaving through each other's lives, a veritable web tightly bonded by friendship, making a perfect tapestry, a beautiful masterpiece.


End file.
